


Heat of the Moment

by CrackerJacc, SinpaiCasanova



Series: Heat of the Moment [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rutting, Scent Marking, Scenting, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 41,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackerJacc/pseuds/CrackerJacc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinpaiCasanova/pseuds/SinpaiCasanova
Summary: Mark's eyes widened, all his muscles tensing. This was bad. Really really bad."Jack." He said shakily, not looking at the omega."You have ten seconds to lock yourself in your room. Don't come out, no matter what I say." He said. Jack panted, looking up at him."But-""Go!"The commanding tone in Mark's voice had Jack bolting, running into his bedroom and locking the door. It was getting too hot. His clothes were suffocating. He quickly pulled them off.Mark was breathing erotically, pupils dilating with lust. No alpha can resist an omega's first heat.





	1. Chapter 1

Working at a cafe didn't pay much at all. Mark could barely pay his bills, it was sad really. So he took up a second job that would pay a little extra money. Babysitting.   
It wasn't as bad as it sounded. Most of the time it was for about a couple days while one of the parents were in heat, or for just a night. And he loved the kids he met, usually. And this time he knew it would be no different, even if the child he was watching was around fifteen - a little older than Mark was used to.   
The alpha was currently at the cafe, speaking with his best friend and coworker Felix.   
"So how long are you gonna be watching this little shit for?" Felix asked, leaning against the counter since it was a slow day. Mark rolled his eyes at Felix's poor choice of words, pulling out his phone to re-read the text from the kids mom.  
"A few weeks. His mom and dad are going away on a business trip so atleast I won't have to deal with post heat middle aged mom's hitting on me again."   
Felix chuckled, remembering the story Mark told him about the kids mom that tried to pay him with sex.

"So I assume you won't be in for work?" The Swede asked, pulling out his pen and beginning to draw on his hand out of boredom. Mark shrugged.   
"Depends on how well the kid behaves. I might bring him in to help." Mark said, smiling when a young woman and what he assumed to be her boyfriend walked in. They were giggling and holding hands. A pang of sadness hit Mark. He wished he had a mate, but he was still young, only nineteen. He'll find someone some day.

It didn't help that he preferred the company of men, which meant that finding a mate was automatically ten times harder. Male omegas were rare, and his family would disown him if he stooped low enough to mate a beta. Being an alpha had its own set of societal rules that Mark and those like him, had to follow. One of those unspoken rules was that alphas and omegas belonged together.  
"Mark? Earth to Mark!" Felix's voice brought him out of his little pity party, his deep brown eyes staring back at the Swede with confusion.  
"What?"  
"You have customers dude." Felix motioned to the couple impatiently waiting for Mark to take their order. Mark's eyes widened, quickly standing up straight and brushing off his work uniform.   
"Sorry about that." He smiled warmly.   
"What would you like?"   
The couple ordered some coffee, going to relax by a table near the large front window while they waited. Mark sighed, resting his chin on his hand.   
"Cheer up dude, just think, you're outta here in half an hour." Felix said as he prepared the coffee. Mark looked over at him.   
"You're a beta, right?"

"Yeah. How long have you known me for?" Felix chuckled.

"And Marzia is an alpha?"

Felix blushed a bit and nodded, putting the lids on the cups. He had been having a secret relationship with a female alpha for over a year now.

"Why are you asking me about this?" Felix asked, lowering his eyes to the counter top. He always felt embarrassed about his status, where as Mark was prime real estate in terms of dating. Mark faked a smile, cleaning off the spilled coffee from the counter so he atleast looked busy.

"I was just curious. You don't see many omegas around here anymore."

"Don't lose hope man, if you get desperate there's always Ethan." Felix joked, nudging Mark with his elbow. The alpha chuckled, shaking his head at the thought. He knew his best friend Tyler would have his head if he even looked at Ethan that way. Finally, the time rolled around to when Mark could go home. Or, in this case, a stranger's home to meet their kid.   
"Good luck man, just tell me if he's a little brat and I'll sort him out for ya." Felix nudged Mark with his elbow, earning a chuckle.   
"I'll keep that in mind." He said, pulling off his cliche apron and hanging it up in the break room.   
"Who knows, could be a cute omega." Felix winked. Mark blushed.   
"This kid is far too underage for me, asshole." He said, trying to sound offended.  
Felix brushed him off, turning to help the customer that stepped in line. Mark would never admit It, but the idea had crossed his mind after he received the job offer. He only knows the bare minimum about this kid, like his age and that he's a bit shy. The next few weeks may not be so bad if he's stuck watching over a shut in. Mark exited the cafe and walked out to his car. It wasn't anything fancy, just a red 2003 Cavalier he bought after graduation last year, but atleast he had a way to get around.  
He hopped into the front seat, putting the address into the GPS on his phone before driving. The house wasn't too far, so he could still make it to work on time every day if he chose to do so.   
Mark's mind wandered to what the boy would look like, maybe what his name was as well. Fifteen year olds these days usually had gelled back hair and a cocky smirk forever plastered on their faces. But for some reason he just doubted this one was like that.

 


	2. Chapter 2

As he approached the cul-de-sac, his heart began to race just as quickly as his mind was. Why was he suddenly so nervous to meet this kid? He'd done this dozens of times and never once felt his stomach twist with anxiety like this. The house was actually pretty nice, a two-story colonial with light blue shutters. The front door matched the theme of light blue that stretched around the front yard in the form of flowers and overly homey lawn decor. The two car garage was empty, letting Mark know that it was just him and this kid right from the get go.

Mark let out a breath, hopping out of the car and shutting the door, looking at the texts he had with the parents. The spare key was under the mat. Walking up to the door, Mark lifted the welcome mat and grabbed the key, sliding it into the lock and opening it up. He could hear the sound of video games in the background. Alright, this won't be so bad. Mark shut the door behind him, looking around the hall he was in. The inside of the house was neat and orderly, the walls a stark white that still felt somewhat inviting. Mark slipped off his shoes and set the house key down on the ledge. A small smile upturned his lips when he recognized the game that was playing in the distance. He wasn't very skilled in Overwatch, but he still found it enjoyable. Mark slowly walked down the entryway, coming to a stop when he entered the living room. There on the couch was the kid he was supposed to be watching for the next few weeks. But he soon realized why he'd been so nervous when his chestnut eyes met with a pair of gorgeous cerulean orbs.  
Oh god, the kid was so cute. Pale skin, brown hair done in a cute mini shark fin. 

"Hey. I'm going to be watching you for a while." He smiled, ignoring the blush that kept onto his cheeks. The kid nodded shyly, pulling the blanket that was wrapped around his small frame up to his nose. 

"I'm Mark, if you care to know." His deep voice broke a bit from how nervous he was, he never thought he'd have such a strong reaction to someone he was supposed to take care of temporarily. The boy lowered the blanket so he could speak, a small  patch of facial hair adorned his chin and upper lip in a faint beard that extended along his jawline. His bushy eyebrows knit together in the most adorable fashion, making Mark swoon from the look he was getting.

"I'm Seàn, but my friends call me Jack."

And the thick Irish accent he had made Mark's heart flutter in his chest. Oh jeez, get a grip man.  
"Can I call you Jack?" Mark asked, sitting next to Jack on the couch. He even smelled good.  
"S-sure." Jack said, offering a shy little grin.  
He offered a controller to Mark, going back to the start up screen so he could join. It was a little tense, Mark's instincts were going crazy from just how sweet Jack smelled. Like most societies with the A/B/O ranking, they attract mates based on smell. Jack's was a lovely brown sugar and cinnamon type of aroma, while Mark's was more earthy with light pine undertones. He'd never met a beta that smelled so sweet, it honestly confused him.  
He wanted to press his nose into the crook of Jack's pale neck and get lost in his scent, but he refrained, having to keep reminding himself Jack was just a kid. Mark didn't know if he could do this for a few weeks.  
Mark shook his head and joined the game, trying to concentrate. One round ended and Jack stood, setting the blanket on the couch.  
"I'm going to get a snack." He said, turning and walking towards the kitchen. At the sight of Jack's rather wide hips in those skinny jeans Mark nearly choked on his own spit.  
Jack was deliciously curvy for a guy, just the way he swayed his hips as he walked made a deep and primal growl work it's way out of Mark's throat. He clasped his hand over his mouth, absolutely mortified from what he'd just done. Jack froze in the doorway of the kitchen, glancing over his shoulder with wide eyes. Well, that's certainly a great way to make a lasting impression. Fuck.

Jack blushed, quickly turning away and rushing into the kitchen, Mark grabbing a pillow and yelling into it. What is wrong with him? He can't get all hot and bothered like this, he needed to calm down.  
Setting the pillow back in place, Mark ran a hand through his black hair and sighed. Was this kid an omega? He had to be. No beta could intoxicate him like this. The half Korean shifted in his seat, trying to calm himself. While hiding in the kitchen, Jack was trying to slow his rapid heart rate. Mark was certainly attractive, even his scent appealed to Jack in a strange way. He gave off very strong and powerful alpha vibes that made Jack quiver, which was strange since he believed he was a beta. His parents never really told him what he was, he just knew he was very different from the other kids in his class. Each one had a definite rank and knew how to act on it, but then there was Jack, lost and confused with no true subgender. He always just assumed he was a beta, since he was far too meek to be an alpha and he'd never heard of a male omega before to even consider that to be a possibility. But even with the false lable, he still felt odd. Mark's presence only made him more confused, sending waves of feelings he's never known before. Mark was pure alpha, it was obvious with the muscular body and deep voice, and the growl he had made while Jack was walking into the kitchen. Oh god that growl. It made him want to gravel at Mark's feet, completely at his mercy. Jack blushed, chewing on his bottom lip. Why was he so attracted to the alpha? It was so confusing.


	3. Chapter 3

These feelings began to overwhelm him, making his skin itch as it heated up to an uncomfortable degree. Well this was new, he'd never felt like this before. The weird tingling itch his skin produced was just noticeable enough to drive him crazy, but not severe enough that he couldn't push through it. Jack sighed, opting to just take some allergy medicine and push these odd feelings into the back of his mind. He'd get over it eventually, he was just making nothing into something because he was nervous and shy. Jack popped an allergy pill, hoping it would soothe his symptoms as he quickly grabbed a pack of cookies and joined Mark back on the couch.

Mark's nose twitched as soon as Jack entered the room. He smelled a little different, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. It's probably nothing.  
"I'm sorry for my behavior." He blurted, blushing afterwards. Jack smiled shyly.  
"It's fine. Probably instincts, and all that."

Wait, why would he say that? Alphas are only attracted to omegas, right? Jack internally face palmed, turning his attention to the sweet treat in his lap while Mark absentmindedly started playing again. They played a few rounds, with Jack stuffing his cheeks with cookies and Mark barely able to concentrate as the mouthwatering aroma coming off of Jack got stronger. He's smelled this before, but he couldn't place what it was. It was driving him crazy, like a splinter in his mind. Jack didn't seem like anything was wrong, although every now and then he'd scratch at his arms or shift to sit a different way as he unintentionally scooted closer to Mark.  
And that's when it suddenly hit him like a fucking truck. A wave of pure heat washed over Jack, a whimper forcing it's way out of his mouth as he dropped his controller. He could feel his jeans starting to get wet by... Something.  
Mark's eyes widened, all his muscles tensing. This was bad. Really really bad.  
"Jack." He said shakily, not looking at the omega.  
"You have ten seconds to lock yourself in your room. Don't come out, no matter what I say." He said. Jack panted, looking up at him.  
"But-"  
"Go!"  
The commanding tone in Mark's voice had Jack bolting, running into his bedroom and locking the door. It was getting too hot. His clothes were suffocating. He quickly pulled them off, hoping the cool air in his room would soothe his burning skin. Mark was breathing erotically, pupils dilating with lust. No alpha can resist an omega's first heat.

A deep and primal growl burst from his chest as he fell to his knees, hands pulling at his raven hair in a sad attempt to fight off his own instincts. Jack was a fucking omega, why couldn't he sense it earlier? It all made sense to him now, the feminine features, the meek demeanor, his delicious scent that swirled around Mark's head as he drown to death in his own lust. He crawled across the floor, pupils dilating as they almost completely consumed the chestnut pigment of his eyes. The sweet and caring nature he held was quickly bleeding away as his inner beast was set free. He'd have that Irish omega, no matter what.

His nose pressed to the floor where the omega had walked. His already aching erection pulsed in his jeans, Mark quickly standing to follow the smell. He was met with a closed door, grabbing the handle and desperately trying to open it, panting softly. Another growl ripped out of his throat, the omega inside the room whimpering at the sound.  
"Jack..unlock the damn door!" Mark growled, the small omega on the other side of the door shivered at the sound. He felt compelled to obey, his hand reaching up towards the knob to unlock it. But he suddenly stopped, remembering Mark told him to stay inside his room, away from him. It felt like an odd request, why would he ask that? The symptoms he was experiencing only got worse as Mark's scent traveled underneath the door and filled the room in it's deep earthy tones.  
Jack whined, reaching around to feel the slick running down his trembling thighs. He needed relief. This was torture.  
The omega stumbled over to the bed, crawling onto it. He wanted to let Mark in, but he couldn't.  
"Open the fucking door, Jack." Mark snapped, banging against it. The younger shut his eyes tightly, reaching down to rub his slick covered entrance.  
"Seàn!"   
Mark using his real name sent Jack running to the door again. His trembling hands gripped the door knob, shakily unlocking the door for the alpha on the other side. As soon as Mark heard the tumblers click he pushed the door open, sending the helpless omega to the floor in a heap.  
The sight of such a powerful man looming over him made a fresh wave of slick trickle down from his ass. Jack felt unbearably hot and horny, desperate to have something, anything inside him. This was all new to Jack, he'd never even kissed someone before but now he was panting on the floor as his fingers pushed into his softening entrance. Mark snarled, the sound making Jack's back arch and his legs to instinctively spread. He noticed the alpha unbuttoning his pants, shoving them down roughly to reveal his tremendous length. Jack moaned loudly at the sight, rolling onto his stomach and raising his ass into the air, presenting himself eagerly.  
"Please alpha..."  
The sound of his desperate cries spurred Mark on to deflower him, dropping to his knees as he reached out to grasp the omega's plump ass. As if he were running on autopilot, Mark bent down and spread Jack's pale cheeks, running his tongue over his slick drenched hole. He was so sweet, the taste nearly addictive as he lapped at Jack's virgin entrance. The Irishman moaned out loudly, producing more slick that Mark lapped up eagerly. He grinded against Mark's face, crying out when he felt the alpha's tongue enter him. His skin felt so hot, his breaths coming short and fast in between pleasured sounds, feeling as if he were going to cum already. That was until Mark pulled away, lining up with Jack's entrance. He didn't bother with prep, the heat already having relaxed Jack's muscles and prepared his body to take a cock in.  
Jack braced himself, Mark's strong grip on his hip was sure to leave bruises as his fingers dug into the Irishman's sensitive skin. Mark eased the head inside, groaning from how wet and warm Jack's ass was. The omega threw his head back, moaning loudly as he clawed at the carpet underneath him.  
" M'gonna fuck you so hard. Gonna make you mine." Mark slowly eased his impressive cock into Jack's ass until his balls were resting up against his cheeks.

Oh god, Jack's never felt so much pleasure before and Mark hadn't even begun thrusting yet. The Irishman was panting, drooling, screaming out when Mark pulled out nearly all the way before slamming back in. The alpha began fucking into Jack with primal need, loving the feeling of being engulfed inside the omega below him. Jack had actual tears in his eyes from the pleasure, lewd sounds spilling uncontrollably from his parted lips.

"Haah..mm..f-uck!" The Irishman mewled, his body rocking forward with each thrust of Mark's hips. This wasn't at all how he pictured his first time going, having his ass brutally fucked on his bedroom floor by the babysitter his mom hired. But for some odd reason it felt right, he didn't even know this guy and he was already taking Mark's dick up his ass. What exactly does that make him then? Easy.

Several strong emotions clouded his mind as the pleasure mounted, bringing him closer to sweet relief. Mark raked his nails down Jack's milky skin, leaving behind thick red streaks on his back.  
"K-kiss me.." Jack pathetically pleaded, desperate for more of his alpha.  
Mark wrapped an arm around Jack's torso, pulling the omega up against him, kissing at the corner of Jack's mouth as he continued his brutal thrusts. The younger turned his head slightly so he could kiss Mark, moaning. It was a mess of tongue and teeth and lips but Jack fucking loved it.  
He held onto Mark's arm, arching his back when the alpha pinched one of his nipples. Mark rolled the pink bud in between his fingers, drawing out sinful sounds that were music to his ears. He wanted to see Jack's beautiful face as he fucked him into the floor, leaving carpet burns and bite marks all over his pale skin. The alpha pulled out, flipping Jack over onto his back as he pushed his legs up to rest on Mark's shoulders. He pushed his aching cock back into Jack's tight ass, starting up his punishing rhythm as he kissed and bit at the omega's perfect lips. This felt like heaven, and Jack's moans themselves could make Mark cum heavily. This boy was beauty and perfection, writhing underneath him as they both came closer to their release. Jack tightened around Mark, crying out. He was so fucking close. He didn't even notice the carpet stinging his back, all he could comprehend was the huge hard alpha cock inside him.  
Jack fucking exploded, his back arching completely off the floor as he came all over himself and Mark, his vision going white and his mouth opening in a silent scream. Instinct took over Mark's actions as he leaned down to sink his teeth into his omega's shoulder. His jaws clamped shut, drawing blood and a broken cry from the boy underneath him. Mark let him go as he teetered on the edge of ecstasy, exposing his own neck for Jack to mark him as well. Once the Irishman figured out what he wanted him to do, he grabbed the back of Mark's neck, bringing him forward as he bit down onto the juncture between his neck and shoulder. The added pain sent Mark over the edge as he came heavily inside the quivering omega. Jack pulled back, moaning as Mark filled his ass with his thick cum, satisfying him completely as his heat died down.  
He was a mess. Covered in his own cum and sweat, drooling still. Jack panted heavily, slumping against the floor and whimpering as Mark pulled out of his ass. He tried to keep as much cum inside as possible, but was too tired to really do much as it leaked out of him. Euphoria took over, the omega feeling content and relived, at least for now. He didn't know how long his heat would last.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Little did Jack know he was in for one hell of a week. Most heats last about that long, but since it was Jack's first heat, he would probably be in agony for the next seven to ten days. As the feelings faded away for a bit, the two were left with a pretty awkward mess. Mark had just fucked a teenager, one he was supposed to be watching over. Jack was fifteen for fucks sake, what he did was wrong on so many levels. But not only did he fuck Jack, he mated him. The two were bonded for life now, meant to spend the rest of their lives together. Then another thought smacked Mark in the face as he looked down at Jack's trembling body, what if he gets knocked up because of him? Male omegas were still able to carry babies and give birth. Was Mark ready for that? Was Jack responsible enough for that? The answer was no. Neither of them knew what they were doing, they were driven by instinct. Jack whimpered softly, sleepily reaching up for Mark. The overwhelming urge to be closer to the alpha overtook him.

"Alpha..." He whispered, eyes half lidded as he brushed some hair from Mark's face. The reality of the situation hadn't really hit him yet, too lost in relief.  
Mark, of course, was internally panicking. He roughly shoved a couple fingers inside Jack, trying to scoop out his cum in a feeble attempt to avoid impregnation. Jack whimpered loudly, trying to scoot away. He was incredibly sensitive down there, Mark's fingers feeling very uncomfortable, almost painful.  
"A-alpha, please. You're hurting me!" Jack whined, tears springing from his cloudy eyes. Mark couldn't hear him over his own racing thoughts, desperately trying to rid the omega of his seed with his fingers.  
"Come on please, Fuck!" Mark panicked, ripping out his fingers when he wasn't getting the results he wanted. But his rough actions left the poor boy cowering on the floor as he sobbed, scooting away from Mark as he tried to protect himself. He didn't know what Mark was doing or why, he just saw his alpha hurting him.  
Jack cowered by his bed, whimpering as he tried to soothe the dull sting that was now left behind. He allowed his tears to flow freely, sniffling. Mark's eyes widened when he realized what he had done.  
"I'm sorry Jack..." Mark whispered, crawling closer. The omega took one look at him and quickly moved away, fearful Mark would try to do that again.  
The alpha reached out his hand, gently touching Jack's thigh as the omega shook and curled into a ball.  
"Seàn, I won't hurt you again. I wasn't thinking.." Mark tried to move closer, keeping his warm hand on Jack's pale thigh. The omega peered out at him though his fingers, the need to be near Mark was excruciating, but the fear of being hurt again made him wary of the alpha's actions.  
"It's alright, I won't hurt you." Mark whispered, hesitantly scooping Jack into his strong arms and holding the little Irishman to his chest. Jack clutched Mark's shirt in his fists, unable to resist nuzzling closer. He was like a little kitten seeking affection, it was adorable.  
Mark sighed and stood, holding Jack as he went to the bathroom to search. Maybe there were some birth control pills? Would those even help at this point?

Mark sat the Irishman down on the side of the tub, cringing at the wince that left Jack's parted lips. There had to be something in here, although at this point he's just taking a shot in the dark. The alpha rummaged through the medicine cabinet, groaning when he couldn't find anything of use. The drawers revealed nothing new, only a few pregnancy tests and heat trackers.  
"Fuck!" Mark growled, frightening the smaller male next to him as he slammed his fist into the sink.  
"A-alpha?" Jack whispered, wanting to know what was getting his mate so worked up. Mark didn't hear his meek little voice though, running a hand through his hair in an attempt to calm down. He winced, looking at his bleeding knuckles.  
"Y-you're hurt!" Jack stumbled to his feet, nearly falling over but quickly balancing himself. Mark had to do a double take, Jack was clutching onto his arm, the skin around his knuckles split and bleeding rather profusely. Jack didn't even hesitate to act, despite how rough and violent Mark has been with him so far. The Irishman grabbed the first aid kit, quickly cleaning and bandaging his alpha's bloodied knuckles while Mark stared down at him in awe. Jack was being so sweet and gentle, making Mark feel even more like a prick for what he's done. As soon as Jack finished he gently kissed Mark's bandaged knuckles, before standing on his tip toes and pulling Mark down so he could press a kiss to the matemark he had left on the alpha's neck.  
"What's wrong?" He asked timidly. That was a loaded question, where would he even start? There was so much wrong with this situation but Mark knew he'd break Jack's heart if he told him the half of it. They were stuck together now, whether they liked it or not. So Mark tried to make the best of it and wrapped his arms around the omega, Jack was his now and he had to take care of him.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Jack buried his face into Mark's chest, breathing in his heavenly scent.  
"Seàn..." Mark began, rubbing the younger's smooth and slightly carpet burned back.  
"I... can you show me where your parent's room is?" He asked. Jack nodded, taking Mark's larger hand into his own and leading him out of the bathroom.

"Why do you want to go there?"

"I have to look for something." He said simply. If there was no birth control, then Mark could just go out to buy condoms. He'd hate to have to use one, but he knew if he didn't Jack would be pregnant with his kid and neither of them were ready for that.  
Jack lead them to his parents room, taking a seat on the king sized bed while Mark stepped into the bathroom. His eyes scanned his surroundings, pulling open the drawers to search for anything that could help him out of this nightmare. So far all he could find was makeup and cotton balls.  
Sighing, Mark checked everywhere in the bathroom before walking out to the bedroom. He needed to find some pills fast, it would take too long to go out and buy some. Opening a nightstand drawer, Mark rummaged though their things, having no luck. He walked over to the other one and opened it.  
"Oh thank God." Mark sighed, taking out the nearly full bottle of birth control pills.  
"Jack, I need you to take one of these pills, now." Mark handed him the bottle, groaning when Jack shook his head no. Why was he making this more difficult than it had to be?

"Seàn." Mark's voice was stern, a hint of a growl in the back of his throat. Jack whimpered slightly at his tone.  
"If you don't take one of these right now I'm going to leave you to suffer with the rest of your heat." Mark said. He knew that was a harsh thing to say, leaving the boy he had mated to be tortured by his own body with no way of reliving himself. But Jack _needed_ to take one of them. Jack apprehensively slid one of the tiny white pills into his hand, glancing up at Mark one last time before popping the pill into his mouth and swallowing it dry.  
"Alpha..do you not want me?" Jack had tears brimming in his gorgeous eyes, staring up at Mark like he was everything that mattered to him. Post mating emotional lows were comparable to subdrops, leaving Jack a dependant wreak without Mark's affection and care. Mark's eyes softened, setting the pills on the nightstand before sitting down next to Jack.  
"What makes you think that?" He asked, gently pulling the little omega onto his lap. Jack leaned into Mark's chest, listening to his heartbeat as he picked at the older's shirt.  
"You're acting strange, hurtful and distant. I need you." Jack whispered, snuggling into Mark's warm embrace. The alpha sighed, how would he be able to explain this to him without hurting his delicate emotions?  
"Do you know why you had to take one of those pills?" He asked gently, Jack shaking his head a bit. Mark sighed quietly, leaning down to kiss the still healing matemark he had left on Jack's perfect skin.  
"You could have gotten pregnant. You're much too young to be raising a child, little one." He murmured, pressing his nose to Jack's neck and breathing in his intoxicating scent.  
"But..." Jack trailed off, wrapping his arms around Mark's neck.  
"And I really shouldn't have mated you. You're only fifteen, you're underage, I could get in so much trouble for this." Mark whispered, trailing kisses up Jack's neck. The younger bowed his head slightly, seeing Mark's point.  
"Why did you mate me then?" Jack's voice was soft, hurt evident in his tone. Mark hooked his fingers underneath Jack's chin, lifting his eyes up so he knew he had his attention.  
"It was just instinct Jack, I shouldn't have acted so recklessly with you. We don't even know each other." Jack's heart was breaking, his emotions going from one extreme to the other as he tried to understand what was happening. In the course of a few hours he'd gotten his first kiss, lost his virginity, had his first heat, and was mated by a stranger. It was alot to process. Mark stroked Jack's soft cheek with a couple fingers, pressing their foreheads together.  
"But it's done now. I'm not so cruel as to leave my mate." He murmured, looking into Jack's dewy eyes. The younger sniffed a bit, hiding his face into Mark's neck as he tried to stop the tears.  
"Shh, it's not your fault little one..." Mark rubbed his cheek against the side of Jack's head comfortingly.  
"It's mine.." Mark felt his own tears start to well up as he pulled Jack closer to his chest, rubbing soothing circles in the younger's back as he silently weeped.

_What would people think once word got out?_

He couldn't keep this a secret, even though he desperately wanted this to just go away. The matemark was there, plain as day for all to see. Mark was fucked.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack clung to Mark like his life depended on it, eyes shut tightly. Mark wouldn't leave him. The words calmed him a little, knowing he got to keep his alpha. But for how long? What if Mark found him annoying? What if Mark got bored of him?  
The young omega whimpered and cuddled closer. Maybe he should have listened to Mark and kept his bedroom door locked. But then he'd be stuck in his room for God knows how long, suffering.  
"Alpha..." Jack murmured, looking up at Mark. He was surprised to see tears rolling down those tanned cheeks.  
"D-don't cry!" Jack pleaded, kissing away Mark's tears.  
Those words just made him break down more, tears freely flowing as Jack tried to comfort him. This was too much, Mark was still a kid himself. Sure he was a year shy from being in his twenties, but the thought of being a father and someone's mate this early scared him. Mark quickly wiped the tears from his eyes, pulling himself together so atleast one of them appeared to be strong.  
"C'mon Jack, let's get you dressed and fed. It's gonna be a very long week for us both."  
Jack cupped Mark's cheeks, looking into his slightly reddened eyes.  
"Please don't cry..." He whispered, completely ignoring Mark's request. He was worried about his mate, really having no choice but to be since they were bonded now. Mark sighed, shoulders drooping before he pressed a little kiss to Jack's lips. The action made the younger shiver slightly, making him more happy than it probably should have.  
"C'mon, clothes, food." Mark said, standing with Jack in his arms.  
"What's the point of clothes?" The younger murmured.  
"My slick will just ruin them anyways..."  
Jack did have a point, but in case someone dropped by to visit, Jack would have to be at least half dressed in order to avoid suspicion. Mark walked them back to Jack's bedroom, setting him down on the bed as he grabbed a pair of pajama pants and a shirt for the younger. Jack slid the soft clothing over his slim frame, smiling up at Mark as he awaited praise. Omegas were strange in that regard, always wanting to please their alpha no matter what.  
Mark chuckled at the cute look Jack was giving him, pulling on his own pants and boxers before leaning down to give the omega a little Eskimo kiss.  
"Good boy."  
Jack made a sound similar to a purr, eyes closing happily as they rubbed noses. Mark was suddenly very happy he accidentally mated Jack and not some little brat.  
The bond they made was getting a little stronger, each affectionate act bringing the two closer together. Mark scooped Jack up, carrying him like a coddled child to the kitchen. Jack giggled cutely, peppering kisses along Mark's bruised shoulder.  
"What's your favorite food, Jack?" Mark asked, setting him down on the counter top. Jack thought for a moment, answering like a typical teenager.  
"Pizza."  
Mark smiled, cupping Jack's cheeks as he kissed him sweetly.  
"Pizza it is, then."  
Jack melted, whining when Mark pulled away. Of course the alpha couldn't resist pecking those pouty lips a few more times before pulling out his phone to call a local pizza place. He was standing close enough for Jack to wrap his legs around Mark's waist and press little kisses to his broad chest. He ran his hands over the alpha's body, feeling just how muscular he was under that shirt.  
"What kind of pizza do you want?" Mark asked, leaning into Jack's touch.  
"Pineapple." The Irishman grinned. Mark blinked a few times.  
"Repeat that?"  
"P-pineapple." Jack seemed a bit embarrassed from the look Mark was giving him, a slightly disgusted and confused expression that made Jack giggle.  
"What? It's delicious!" The omega teased, poking Mark in the chest playfully. The alpha rolled his eyes, relaying the weird order to the kid on the other line. The food would be there in half an hour, plenty of time to get to know Jack a little better before the symptoms of his heat slowly returned. They wouldn't be doing alot of talking during the next few days, unless you count screaming and moaning as an engaging conversation. Mark hung up the phone, setting it on the counter and grabbing Jack's curvy hips gently.  
"Pineapple on pizza?" He raised an eyebrow, making Jack blush and giggle cutely.  
"Uh, yeah." He stuck out his tongue.  
"I may be a potato, but I have standards."  
Mark rolled his eyes playfully, kissing Jack's nose.  
"Weirdo."  
Jack pretended to be offended, lightly smacking Mark's arm as he scoffed.  
"Don't judge, you probably have some weird ticks or fetishes I don't know about." Mark arched his eyebrow, pulling Jack closer as he wrapped his legs around the alpha's narrow waist.  
"Wanna find out?" Mark teased, smirking at the blush that painted the smaller males cheeks. He wasn't actually serious, but Jack didn't know that.  
"W-well..." Jack trailed off, biting his lip as he looked innocently into Mark's eyes.  
"I wouldn't... be against the idea."  
Mark chuckled, leaning down to place a wet, open mouthed kiss to Jack's neck.  
"Maybe after your heat." He murmured huskily, making Jack shudder and blush deeper.  
"I won't be able to go to school until it's over... c-could you call and get all the work I'm going to miss? I wanna keep my grades up..." He whispered, running his fingers through Mark's soft hair. The alpha nodded, playfully nibbling at Jack's neck, earning a breathy giggle.  
"I'm sorry you're first heat is so fucked up, I wasn't aware you were an omega when I accepted the job." Mark murmmered, pulling back a little to nuzzle the Irishman. Jack sighed, playing with Mark's hair a bit to soothe his own nerves.  
"Neither did I. I never knew what I was, until just recently. I never felt like I belonged to any specific subgender, my traits are all over the place, never fully fitting into one category or the other."  
Mark was a bit taken aback by that confession. He couldn't imagine going though such intense confusion at the tender age Jack was. High school is tough enough, but adding that to it would make it unbearable.  
"Well now you have me. I'll personally hurt anyone for teasing you about being an omega. Sound good?" He purred, pulling back to look into Jack's eyes. The younger smiled and nodded, boldly leaning forward to kiss Mark's soft lips.  
"I'll hold you to that." He said, looking up when the doorbell rang.  
"Food's here, I'll be right back." Mark said, ruffling Jack's hair before pulling away and walking to the door.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Mark walked to the door, barely noticing that Jack followed him. Upon opening the door, a lanky teenager with pale skin and blackish curly hair stood on the stoop, pizza box in hand.  
"Daniel?" Jack called from over Mark's shoulder. The teen smiled, waving to the suddenly social omega behind Mark.  
"Hey Jack! Didn't know you lived here." Daniel handed Mark the pizza box, taking the twenty dollar bill he was handed and stuffing it in his pocket.  
"Keep the change, I guess." Mark muttered, stepping out of the doorway so the two teens could chat.  
Mark's eyes narrowed, jaw clenching as he watched them talk like old friends. Which they probably were. It took every ounce of his being no to yank Jack back to him and slam the door in this stranger's face. Recently mated alphas were usually extremely possessive over their omega, wanting to keep their mate all to themselves for about a month. In all honesty it was actually pretty dangerous talking to Jack. Mark stiffly walked to the kitchen, setting the pizza on the counter as he waited for Jack with a stern face and crossed arms. About a minute later the little Irishman walked back in happily, unaware of Mark's burning gaze on him. Jack opened up the pizza box, reaching for a slice when suddenly arms wrapped around him from behind.  
"Thanks for getting this Mar- Ah!"  
The alpha had bent down, sinking his teeth into the matemark he had left with a growl, making it darker and more noticeable. Jack whined, trying to pull away as Mark's jaws clamped down harder, keeping him in place. The Irishman cried out, Mark's teeth drawing fresh blood as Jack clawed at the alpha's arms.  
"M-Mark..ngh.." The omega whimpered as Mark released his shoulder from his jaws, running his tongue over the deep grooves of the accentuated matemark.  
"You belong to me!" Mark growled, his voice lowering to a sinister octive.  
Jack's breath hitched, shuddering in Mark's strong hold.   
"Yes alpha..." He whimpered, his body going limp in Mark's hold. It was a submissive gesture, allowing Mark to do whatever he pleased.   
"Mine..." The alpha growled in Jack's ear, holding the little Irishman against him possessively.   
"Yes, understood alpha..." Jack whispered, wanting to again gravel at Mark's feet to show his submission, but being held up in a strong grip. Mark had him pinned against the counter top, his strong body holding Jack against him as he breathed in the sweet smell that defined the Irishman. Jack was a little afraid, trembling as Mark's lips brushed over his still bleeding matemark.  
"Who was he?" Mark asked, his slippery tongue lapping at the bite roughly. The omega knew better than to lie to his alpha, so with a shakey voice he told him the truth.  
"H-he's my friend from s-school, a few grades a-above me.." Jack whimpered, shuddering when Mark sucked at the bite roughly.   
"A-alpha, forgive me, I'm y-yours..." He whined, feeling Mark's grip slowly loosen as he calmed.   
"Good boy." He murmured, the less aggressive tone in his deep voice making Jack turn to nuzzle his shoulder. Mark's arms eventually dropped to his sides, and almost immediately Jack was on the ground, getting into the most apologetic stance he could think of.   
"Jack, I don't like to share what's mine. That boy was staring at you like you were his dinner. I won't hesitate to put you in your place if you cross me." Mark ran a hand through Jack's brown hair, groaning at how innocent those sapphire eyes looked as he gazed up at his lover. Mark had a jolt of arousal surge through his veins, heavily tempted to see that innocent expression while Jack sucked his thick cock.   
"Understood alpha..." Jack whispered, leaning up into Mark's gentle hand only slightly. The half Korean smirked before grabbing Jack's hair, pressing the omega's cheek against his growing bulge.   
"Now prove it. Suck me."   
A deep blush consumed Jack's usually pale cheeks. "I..." He whimpered.

"I don't know how..."

Mark's smirk turned into a soft smile. "I'll walk you through it."

"H-how long do I have to...?"

"Until your heat starts up again. And you better not make me cum."  
Jack whined, this seemed far too intimidating for him. It was easy to just let Mark pound him into oblivion, he couldn't mess that up, right? As Mark unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out, he wanted to back out and beg mark to just fuck him. Jack swallowed hard at the sheer size of it. Mark was massive for his age, an impressive 8 inches long with a nice girth to it as well. Jack looked up as Mark's hand gripped the base, pressing the tip against his soft pink lips.  
"Open your mouth." Mark commanded, grabbing what little hair he could on top of the omega's head. Jack hesitantly opened his mouth, his breath hitching once his tongue touched the head of Mark's cock.   
It was a strange taste, but not too bad. Jack whimpered as Mark lowered the omega's head just a little bit more.   
"Close your mouth now, don't let your teeth touch it."   
Jack obeyed, blushing deeply. He was sure he looked stupid with his lips stretched around Mark's thick cock like this. He already had a full mouth, and it wasn't even halfway in.   
"Mm, now swirl your tongue around a bit..."   
The omega hesitantly licked at Mark's head, swirling the tip of his tongue around it as he looked up at his alpha for approval. Mark's eyes were closed, short and shallow breaths pouring from his mouth as Jack ran his tongue over his slit. Despite his inexperience, the omega was still pretty good at giving head. Something about those pouty lips just begged to have a cock in between them. Mark guided Jack's head as he bobbed slowly, running his tongue up and down the shaft as he sucked.  
"That's good. Perfect." Mark praised, low growls rumbling from deep inside his chest as Jack's scent became stronger. He could already sense the omega's heat returning, the slow trickle of slick dampening the pajama pants the boy was wearing. Jack whimpered, trying to take more of Mark in, shuffling so he could grind against Mark's leg.   
"You naughty boy..." The alpha smirked, allowing Jack to practically hump his leg as he sloppily blew Mark, gagging and whining. His scent was getting stronger by the second, drooling around Mark's cock. He eventually pulled off, panting, drool running down his chin.   
"A-alpha, please..." He begged, shakily standing and bending himself over the counter, moaning softly when Mark gripped his ass through the now ruined pajama bottoms.   
"God damn, Jack" Mark breathlessly moaned at the powerful scent of Jack's heat. He couldn't wait to sink his cock in him again, feel how warm and tight his little ass was. But something stopped him, that birth control he made the omega take would take a few days to kick in. Jack could still conceive if he wasn't careful. Luckily he remembered seeing the stash of condoms in the parent's bedroom down the hall. He hated the thought of wearing one, but it was better than teen preganacy by a long shot.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Letting out a soft sigh, Mark leaned down, pressing a kiss to Jack's neck.   
"I'll be right back, ok?" He murmured. Jack immediately pressed his ass against Mark's pulsing erection.  
"P-please, please don't go..." He whined, grinding his ass against Mark as a fresh wave of slick gushed out of him. Mark groaned softly. He was extremely tempted to just take Jack right there, but he knew that would just be bad news for both of them.   
"Just give me a little bit, I need to go grab something." Mark whispered, pulling away and running down the hall before he could change his mind. When he walked back into the room with a condom in hand, he was met with Jack harshly fingering himself, moaning, grinding against the counter. The alpha almost came right there. When those beautifully clouded eyes met Mark's, the alpha groaned, quickly tearing open the foil packet and rolling the condom onto his length. Jack was a moaning mess, rapidly fucking himself with his fingers as Mark strode up behind him and grabbed his wrist.  
"Only I can pleasure you. You're mine to control." The alpha removed the fingers that blocked him from claiming his mate, using his other hand to press Jack's chest against the counter as he lined himself up with the boys dripping hole.   
"Please alpha, please please please..." Jack panted, moaning loudly when Mark shoved himself inside. It wasn't as good as it was without a condom, he couldn't feel Jack's wet slick coating his length, but it was still hot and tight and one hundred percent better than nothing. Mark began thrusting quickly, Jack's moans and cries of pleasure making his cock throb inside the Irishman. His noises were so feminine.   
"Mm..you feel s'good.." Jack panted, reaching down between his legs to stroke his neglected cock. Slick was running down his thighs, making lewd slapping sounds as Mark pounded into him. The alpha leaned over Jack's back clearing the counter top of whatever was in his way as he pulled out and lifted Jack up to lay back on the marble surface. He pulled the omega towards the end, ramming his cock back inside him as the new angle sent his cock straight into Jack's prostate. Jack screamed out, his back arching off the counter as Mark held his legs wide open, allowing him to pound into Jack nice and deep.   
"Yeah, you fucking like it when I hit that spot?" Mark growled, sending a particularly harsh thrust straight into Jack's prostate.   
"U-uhuh!" Jack nodded frantically, tightening around Mark. He was so close already. Mark picked up the pace, grabbing Jack's dick and jerking him off quickly. The omega loudly moaned, squeezing his eyes shut as his orgasm hit him like a truck. Spurts of hot white cum splattered on top of his stomach, staining the shirt he was wearing. Mark licked his lips, tightly gripping onto Jack's pale thighs as he fucked him harder and faster, chasing down his climax as he used Jack's hole like a fuck toy. The alpha came into the condom with a heavy groan, hips bucking. Jack whimpered. Where was the cum? Why wasn't he filled?  
"A-alpha... cum..." Jack whined, craving the feeling of being filled up as he bucked his hips.   
"N-need it..."   
Mark sighed softly, leaning down to kiss Jack's neck.   
"I can't let you have it baby boy." He murmured, pulling out. Jack whined pathetically.   
"Please, please!" He begged. Mark shook his head, rubbing Jack's thighs soothingly, waiting for his heat to die down so he wasn't so needy for the alpha's seed. That would take a little bit to happen though, without Mark's seed, Jack's heat would stick around until his body got it. The whole purpose of having heats was to procreate, without the cum in his ass he was stuck in a weird state until he was filled. Jack would be a needy little shit for the next few days, constantly whining for Mark to fuck him. In all honesty it sounded exhausting, but since Mark was young and in great health he could most likely keep up with the omega's needs until the birth control kicked in and he could ditch the condoms. Mark slid the used rubber off of his softening cock, sighing when he noticed Jack staring at it.  
"Just calm down, ok? Why don't you come take a nap." Mark suggested. Jack whined pathetically when Mark lifted him up, his body still feeling all hot and his cock half hard like it didn't know what to do with itself. The alpha layed Jack down on his bed, walking out of the room to throw away the condom before grabbing a couple more just in case. He came back in to Jack thankfully passed out, pizza forgotten.   
Sighing, Mark layed next to him, looking up at the ceiling. Jack's cute little snores lulled him into sleep. A few hours later Mark woke up to Jack desperately riding him. And... He didn't have on a condom. Mark cursed loudly, quickly pulling Jack's ass off of him.  
But it was too late, Mark had apparently released in his sleep, the thick cum dripping out of Jack's stretched hole as he sighed in relief.  
"Jack, what the fuck?!" Mark snapped, watching as the startled omega curled into a ball and tried to hide his face in shame.  
"I-I couldn't h-help it, alpha. I needed you, it hurt s-so bad!" Jack cried, shaking like a leaf as Mark glared daggers at him. He didn't dare look up at his alpha, trembling hard. He was terrified.   
"Jack- you can't just do that!" Mark growled.   
"What if you get fucking pregnant?! You're too fucking young to raise a kid, you're a kid yourself!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Jack sobbed, curling more into himself.

"F-forgive me alpha..!"  
Mark was furious, he could only hope and pray that Jack wouldn't conceive this time. He was way too young to be a father, and the repercussions of Jack becoming pregnant with his kid were astronomical. But he really couldn't blame Jack for what he did, he wasn't in his right mind at the time. Heat can do some fucked up things to your judgement, making you do and say anything in order to get relief. Jack was simply doing what nature intended for him to do, even if it was reckless and stupid. Mark was just scared of getting caught, letting his fear overpower his compassion for his mate.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Mark shifted off of the bed, pulling himself free from Jack's arms. The omega felt hurt and confused, staring up at his lover with glassy blue eyes. Was he really that detestable, to make his alpha hate him so passionately? Jack's emotions were all over the place, going from one extreme to the other as he searched Mark's features for any hint that he was still loved. Post mating emotional lows were comparable to subdrops, leaving Jack an emotional wreck that needed his alpha to take care of him and give him affection. But the more affection he craved, the more Mark resisted.   
"Alpha..please."  
Jack reached out his hand for his mate, only to be met with a cold stare in return.  
"You will be punished for that Jack, you can't act so recklessly."  
Jack whimpered, grabbing Mark's wrist in his small hand pitifully.   
"I-I couldn't help it... It h-hurt..." He whispered, tears brimming in his eyes. Mark pulled his arm away.   
"When I get back, I'm going to tie you to this fucking bed for as long as I deem fit. And I'm not helping."  
He growled, needing to go out and buy scent blockers so he wouldn't get too horny from Jack's heat scent. The omega's breath hitched, warm tears rolling down his cheeks.   
"I'll be back. Stay here and don't open the door for anyone but me." Mark sighed, moving to walk out of the room.   
"Alpha wait! I... I love you..."  
Mark paused at the door, the words echoing in his mind. Jack didn't mean that, they had only met earlier that day, it must be the heat talking.   
So, without looking back, Mark walked out of the room and slammed the door shut. Even to Mark that seemed a bit excessive, leaving the poor boy to be consumed by his heat with no way to relieve himself. But things were getting out of hand, Jack was way more work than he had originally thought. The young omega had so much pent up energy, it was comparable to having a puppy at times. Mark paced across the floor, rubbing his face as he weighed his options. He could always leave, just grab his shit and bolt out the door. But that's a shitty thing to do, he made a mistake and now he's gotta own up to it and atleast try to make it work. He needed to talk to someone, get some advice on how to handle Jack properly. The only other Alpha that was in a similar situation to him was Tyler. But telling his oldest friend that he had just mated a teenager that he was supposed to be babysitting was going to be alot harder than he thought.  
_Alright Mark, deep breaths, Tyler will know what to do._  
Mark got dressed, grabbing his phone and walking out the front door, making sure to lock it behind him. He clicked Tyler's contact, calling him as he hopped into the car. After a couple rings the other alpha picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tyler, it's Mark. Can I... come over? I need to talk about something important." The half Korean asked, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel anxiously, trying not to think about his omega all alone in the house. The small pause on the other line did little to ease Mark's nerves, Tyler spoke to someone in the background before finally answering his question.  
"Normally I'd say yes, but I think Ethan may be going into heat soon, he's very clingy today."  
Mark sighed, unsure of what else to do. He couldn't do this alone, and with the added pressure Jack put on him with the potential pregnancy, he wasn't going to take no for an answer.  
"I won't be long, please. I really need to talk to you in person for this."   
Tyler said something he couldn't really hear, probably speaking to Ethan again as he removed the phone from his ear.  
"Give me like fifteen minutes ok, Ethan's definitely going into heat."  
Mark breathed a sigh of relief, nodding his head even though Tyler couldn't see him.  
"Ok, thanks Tyler. See you in a few minutes."  
Mark hung up the phone, trying to pass the time with YouTube and Tumblr as his mind raced with thoughts of his mate. He shouldn't leave him, Jack's in no condition to be left alone.  
Mark shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts. He really wasn't cut out to be Jack's mate, was he? Omegas were so much more complicated than health class made them out to be.   
After spending a while on various social medias and watching YouTube, Mark started the car and pulled out of the driveway. Tyler's house wasn't far at all. In all honesty Mark could have walked, but if he ran into anyone the alpha was in no mood to talk. As he pulled into the driveway, Mark was overcome with anxiety. What would Tyler think? This was serious, what Mark did not only altered his life, but Jack's as well. He climbed out of the car, walking up the front steps to knock on the door. Tyler took a few moments to answer, eventually opening the door so Mark could see his flushed face and messy hair. Ethan was asleep on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket like a little blue burrito.  
"So, what's up?" Tyler asked, letting out a breath as he sat on the couch. Mark followed his friend into the house, trying to build up the courage to bring the controversial subject up.  
"How old were you when you mated Ethan?" Mark took a seat in the chair across from him, watching as Tyler pulled Ethan into his lap to cradle his mate. Tyler was so affectionate and caring with Ethan, it only made Mark feel even more incompetent as a mate.  
"He was seventeen at the time. I was eighteen. Why?" Tyler asked, sitting back on the couch, keeping his voice quiet as to not wake his precious mate. Mark sighed and ran a hand through his hair. God, how was he going to say this? He glanced to the side, unknowingly putting his new mate mark on display for Tyler to see.   
"You mated someone." The older alpha said, putting the pieces together in his mind.   
"Mark. How old is your mate?" He asked sternly, narrowing his eyes slightly, absentmindedly petting Ethan's fluffy hair.  
"Promise not to hate me?" Mark bit his lip, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt.  
"How fucking old is he Mark?" Tyler snapped, immediately lowering his voice when he felt Ethan stir. Mark let out a long breath, mentally preparing himself for the shit storm he was about to unleash.  
"Fifteen.."   
Tyler's eyes widened, shock etched onto his features.  
"Mark, what the hell?!" The alpha winced at Tyler's harsh and condemning tone, avoiding eye contact as if that would help.

"Just let me explain ok."

"I'm listening.."

Mark let out a shaky breath, hanging his head.   
"I was babysitting him, and... He went into his first heat. I went crazy Tyler, I couldn't control myself." Mark ran a hand through his hair.   
"And now it's all kinds of fucked up, because I came inside without a condom and without birth control and I'm afraid he's going to get pregnant."  
Mark spilled everything. He told the entire story, Tyler listening with an unreadable expression. By the time Mark had gotten to the end he was pacing and yelling, clearly frustrated and confused. Ethan stirred, gripping Tyler's shirt in his fists lightly.

"Ty, why's Mark so upset?" Ethan sleepily rubbed his eyes, looking over at Mark with a confused and slightly anxious expression. Tyler just glared at his friend, perturbed that he woke his exhausted mate up.  
"It's nothing baby, just go back to sleep." Tyler hushed, leaning down to kiss his blue bird. Ethan just nodded his head, far too tired to complain or question anything that his alpha said.  
Within seconds Ethan was falling back asleep, snuggling into Tyler's chest lovingly.  
"Well, I can't say that I'm not disappointed in you Mark. You took advantage of him, and now you're here bitching and moaning about how much you fucked up."

"I know, I'm sorry Ty. I'm just so scared that I'm not cut out for this. He's alot of work and I don't know how to handle him." Mark glanced up, meeting his friends deep blue eyes.

"What, you think it was easy for me when Ethan and I got together? Omegas need alot of care and attention Mark, he's not some animal you can get rid of when it gets too complicated. But you shouldn't have left him alone in the first place, what's done is done. You two are bonded for life and I can't imagine the kind of emotional pain he's going though right now because you're here complaining and not there doing what you should be doing."  
Mark flinched.   
"But-"  
"I don't want to hear it. You should be treating him like a fucking prince, not leaving him to suffer through his first heat. Do you know how painful that is for them? Imagine rut, but five times worse." Tyler stood, shaking his head.   
"Why are you still here? You have someone to take care of. I'd hate to be the poor kid you mated with." He said, walking to the stairs when Ethan began whining sleepily, the alpha gently shushing him as the blue boy's heat began to return. Mark stood, holding his breath as Ethan's scent filled the house. It was nice, a light blueberry type of aroma, But It wasn't Jack's. As Ethan became more alert and needy, Mark took the opportunity to show himself out. It was dangerous to be near another alpha while their mate was in heat, and deep down he knew Tyler was right. He dispised how right he was, never afriad to tell Mark the truth instead of just telling him what he wanted to hear. The short drive back to Jack's house was filled with guilt and worry, he's been such a prick to his mate that he's surprised that Jack still wants to be around him. As he pulled into the driveway, a feeling of dread settled into the pit of his stomach. He should be able to smell the omega, with how strong his heat would be at the moment. But he couldn't sense him anywhere, what was even more unsettling was that the lights were off and the front door was cracked open.


	10. Chapter 10

Mark's eyes widened, nearly tripping on his own feet as he scrambled out of the car, running inside.   
"Jack?!" He called, searching around frantically. There was no sign of his mate in the house. Mark let a snarl escape his throat, turning and slamming his injured fist into the wall, wincing slightly. This was his fault. He shouldn't have left in the first place.   
_"Fuck!"_  
Jack's faint scent was still lingering towards the back of the house, he had to have just left so maybe he was still close by. Mark inhaled his lover's sugary sweet aroma, following it out the back door and into the yard. The alpha began to panic, frantically searching for Jack as he called out to him. Anything could happen to him out there, especially in his current condition. He would be very easy to take advantage of in his altered state of mind, and Mark would never forgive himself if something happened to his little omega.  
He was running now, following Jack's scent into a wooded area behind the house. It was steadily getting stronger, Mark's nostrils flaring as he repeatedly called his mate's name. There were tears in his eyes, stopping when the scent become almost unbearably strong.   
"Jack!" Mark yelled, looking around. He had to be close. The area he was in was close to a stream, thick trees surrounded the alpha, distorting his vision as the sun began to set. It was getting dark out, and he would need to find Jack soon before something happened to him. As he walked closer to the stream, a small whimper caught his attention. The alpha's eyes widened, whipping around to search for the source of the sound.  
"Jack!?" Mark called out, hoping and praying he would hear his sweet voice answer him.  
"A-alpha.."  
Heaving a sigh of relief, Mark peered behind a tree where the voice came from. He was met with Jack, but with tattered clothing, slightly covered in dirt, chest heaving as his heat felt like it was eating away at him. There was mud in the younger's nails like he had been in a struggle, but there were no visible injures.   
"Jack!" Mark grabbed the omega, pulling him close, Jack whimpering loudly at the sudden friction against his much too sensitive crotch as Mark pressed their bodies together. The alpha was so relieved, cradling his lover in his strong arms as he peppered his hot skin with kisses.   
"Baby, what happened?" Mark checked him over, only noticing a few cuts and scrapes but nothing serious. His heart snapped in two when Jack answered in an emotionless and almost robotic tone.  
"I was a burden to you, always getting in the way. I wanted to make you happy but I was too afraid to jump from the bridge, I thought something smaller would work but it didnt. I'm sorry I let you down again, I'm still here when you don't want me to be."

"Jack- Jack no.." Mark whispered, clinging onto his mate like he'd disappear if he let him go. His stupidity drove Jack to such extremes because he wasn't there to tell him otherwise.   
"You weren't a burden. I... I was just afraid..." Mark said, Jack's strong heat smell getting nearly suffocating, being in such close proximity with an alpha.   
"I-I hurt so m-much, make it s-stop. Please!" Jack clung to Mark's shirt, balling up the fabric as Mark stood them up. He carried Jack, hushing him gently as slick saturated the now ruined pajama pants he wore. He'd talk with Jack about what happened at a later time, right now he needed to soothe Jack's symptoms before it drove them both crazy.  
"Its ok baby, I promise I'll take care of you. I was such a selfish asshole, but I promise I'll be better."  
The alpha lifted up Jack's head, placing a sweet kiss on his lips as he hurried back towards the house. Jack was panting heavily, his hips weakly bucking into the air. It felt like an eternity before they were finally home, Mark going to the nearest comfortable surface, which was the couch. He layed Jack down, kissing him deeply before reluctantly pulling away.   
"I'll be right back, I promise." He murmured. Jack whimpered, rolling onto his stomach and grinding on the couch cushions. As he glanced at his lover, the threat he made towards Jack rang inside his head. How incredibly insensitive he was for saying that to his omega. Leaving Jack like this as a form of punishment? He was stupid for even considering it, just looking at how much discomfort Jack was in made him feel terrible. Mark rushed to the secret stash of condoms, grabbing a few just in case as he ran back to tend to his mate.  
By the time he got back, Jack was completely naked, slick running down his thighs like water as he grinded his painfully hard erection against the couch cushions. Mark quickly removed his pants and boxers, panting slightly as he rolled the condom onto his dick. Jack's eyes were glued to him, moaning with desperation as Mark kneeled behind him and rolled him over onto his back.Mark wasted no time, slamming into Jack's tight and hot hole and thrusting quickly. The Irishman screamed, his back arching and almost immediately cumming all over himself. Mark didn't stop, though, leaning down to capture Jack's lips in a sloppy kiss as his continued moving in and out at a hard and fast pace, causing the omega to get hard again nearly immediately.  
"Oh, fuck. Oh, God!" Jack could barely speak from how much pleasure he was receiving. His thin arms wrapped around this alpha's back, digging his nails into Mark's skin until he drew blood. A pained hiss lift the alpha's lips as he began to get more aggressive. He had intended to be sweet and slow but Jack had other plans entirely. Mark trailed his lips down to the crook of the omega's neck, sinking his teeth into the sensitive flesh as he snapped his hips harshly into Jack's tight little ass. He wished he didn't have to wear this damn rubber, all the delicious sensations dulled by the thin latex wrapped around his cock. And Jack still wouldn't be satisfied without his cum, the thought making him slightly annoyed that he couldn't please his mate the way he wanted, causing him to slam harder into the omega's small body.   
Jack was screaming out moans at this point, eyes rolling back as he came yet again, his cum thick and hot. Mark growled, wrapping his arms around Jack and sitting up, hands moving down to grip the younger's perky ass and bounce him quickly. Jack's tongue was hanging out of his mouth, moaning loudly in pleasure, the sight spurring Mark to move faster, harder. He wanted to please Jack so bad. The room was filled with lewd sounds as Mark pounded into him, Jack could only clutch onto his alpha's shoulders and moan from how weak his body felt. Mark was getting close, the rhythmic tightening Jack was doing around his cock just pushing him closer to the edge. Jack was nearing his third orgasm, the burning knot in his belly tightening as Mark struck his prostate.He leaned forward, moaning as he kissed and bit Mark's neck, releasing suddenly.   
"Fuck..." Mark groaned, cumming inside the condom as his hips jutted up into the omega. Jack whimpered. No cum, again. His heat wasn't able to be completely sated until Mark came inside him, though the symptoms were dulled after the three orgasms the omega just had. But soon the symptoms would become unbearable again and Jack didn't know how much longer he could go like this. Mark lifted up his mate, sliding out of his used hole and slipping off the condom.   
"I'm sorry baby, but it's for the best." Mark tried to soothe him with his gentle tone, moving out from under the omega as he tied the top of the condom off and threw it away. Jack had curled up on the couch, completely exhausted from the days events. Mark scooped up his mate, carrying him to the bedroom so they could sleep.  
Jack tugged at Mark's shirt, silently asking him to take it off. The alpha chuckled softly as he placed Jack down onto the bed.   
"I promise I'm going to be a better mate." He said, pulling off his shirt. Jack smiled a bit, making grabby hands as Mark slid into bed.   
"Hey, can I just ask one thing from you?" Mark murmured, pulling the little omega against him.   
"What i-is it, alpha?"   
"If you wake up in the middle of the night and need to use my dick again, please put a condom on it first." Mark said, rubbing Jack's smooth, curved hip. Jack blushed, burying his face into Mark's neck as he nodded his head. His eyes were getting heavy, letting out cute yawns as he snuggled into Mark more. The little omega was like a heater, keeping Mark warm as he rubbed Jack's back soothingly.  
"I'm sorry for everything baby. You didn't deserve any of that." Mark whispered, kissing the top of Jack's head lovingly. The Irishman sighed, content to just be in Mark's arms for the moment.   
"Its alright my love, all is forgiven."  
Mark felt guilt squeeze his chest. How could Jack forgive him so easily? Everything he had done was wrong, and Jack forgave him just like that.   
"No, I'm going to make it up to you, little one." He whispered, kissing the top of Jack's head, being met with tiny little snores. Mark smiled, running his fingers up and down his mates back. Sleep soon overtook him, the mental and physical exhaustion of the day catching up to him as he slipped into unconsciousness.


	11. Chapter 11

Mark awoke to an empty bed, a used condom on his cock and the smell of eggs. The alpha rubbed his eyes and sat up, pulling off the condom with a small wince at the cold, liquidy feeling of his cum inside it. He assumed Jack was making breakfast, his suspicions bring proven when the little omega scampered in with a plate full of various breakfast foods. Once he saw Mark was awake he set the plate on the nightstand and leaped into his mate's lap, smiling. Jack's brown hair was a mess, the smell of heat not as strong as he had fucked himself on Mark about fifteen minutes ago.  
"Mornin' Pookie!" Jack grinned, snuggling into his alpha just so he could feel his warm touch. Mark wrapped his arms around his mate, chuckling at how adorable Jack was.  
"Good morning baby. I see you used me again, thank you for listening and using a condom this time." Jack pulled back, blushing as Mark sat up against the headboard.  
"I made you breakfast. It's not much, just some bacon, eggs and toast. But I wanted to make you happy when you woke up. I've been a terrible mate so far, I'm sorry for always letting you down. Do you forgive me, alpha?"  
Mark immediately cupped Jack's cheeks, pressing a tender kiss to his pink lips.   
"You've been the perfect mate to me, baby boy, it's been me who's been terrible." He said in a whisper, lips brushing Jack's. The omega shivered slightly.   
"But-"   
"No buts, today is your day. I want you to relax, ok? I'm taking care of you." Mark nuzzled Jack's soft cheek, the Irishman nearly purring.   
"O-ok, alpha..." His eyes were half lidded, a lazy grin on his face.Mark slid Jack off of his lap, grabbing the plate off of the nightstand as he started eating a strip of bacon.  
"Did you eat baby?" Mark asked, subconsciously smacking himself for not asking that before he started eating. Jack shook his head, eyes drifting over to the plate filled with food. Heats take alot of someone, and Jack could easily clean out the refrigerator with how hungry he was lately. Mark handed him the plate, chuckling when Jack gave him a questioning look.  
"You need it more than I do baby."  
"Thank you." Jack smiled, taking the plate and eating quickly.  
"Babe, you've got a little something right here-" Mark cupped his mates chin, using his tongue to clean off the butter that was on his cheek. Mates were used to doing things like that to each other, but the action still made Jack blush furiously. He set the plate to the side, climbing into his alpha's lap as he kissed him sweetly.   
"Kiss me, please." The omega whispered against Mark's lips, suddenly needy for his alpha's affection. He wasn't feeling his heat return just yet, but he wanted to feel closer to Mark. So far all they've done is fuck to get rid of his heat, they've still never just spent time getting to know each others bodies or their personalities. Their lips moved softly together, making the omega smile at how gentle Mark was being with him. The alpha was treating him like he was the most important thing in this world, and Jack was loving every second of it. But a question burned in his mind, something that could probably wait until later but he asked anyway.  
"Baby?"  
The alpha hummed, tracing invisible patterns on Jack's back as his eyes flicked up to meet his mates.  
"Aren't alpha's supposed to..knot, when they have sex?" Mark chuckled, rolling them over so that Jack was laying on his back against the mattress.  
"That's only when I'm in rut, baby." He answered, kissing along the omega's jaw line.   
"When will you be in rut?" The Irishman questioned, spreading his legs to get more comfortable as Mark trailed kisses down his neck.   
"Should be in a few weeks. You should keep taking your birth control until then though, knotting condoms are expensive and I doubt I'd actually wear one."   
Jack nodded, his breath hitching when Mark bit down on his collar bone.  
"Baby, c-can you do that thing you did to me before?" Mark glanced up, confused as to what Jack wanted, he's done so many things to him in the past twenty-four hours.  
"Do what?"

"You know, when you used your tongue to.." Jack trailed off, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he became embarrassed. He hoped Mark could connect the dots himself, he wanted it, but didn't think he could actually say it.  
"You're gonna have to be more specific baby." Mark teased, already aware of what Jack was talking about.   
"I can't say it.." The omega covered his face, breathing a little erratically when Mark slid down his pale body to kiss his stomach.  
"Yes you can. I don't want you to be embarrassed to ask me for something sexual." The alpha spread Jack's legs more, kissing up and down his thighs to try and coax it out of him. Jack whined, quivering slightly in arousal.   
"I... I want you to..."  
He was blushing crimson, mumbling something under his breath so Mark couldn't hear. The alpha gently nipped at Jack's sensitive inner thighs, watching him squirm.  
"What was that, pumpkin?"

"E-eat me out..?" Jack whispered.

Mark chuckled, gripping Jack's thighs tightly as he kissed around his entrance.  
"See, that wasn't so hard. I'd do anything for you, baby." Mark murmered, leaning down to drag his hot tongue over the omega's slick drenched hole. Jack's hands flew down to grip the alpha's hair, wiggling his hips as Mark lapped at his entrance slowly.  
"F-fuck baby, feels s'good." Jack moaned, tugging at Mark's black hair as he dipped his tongue past the tight ring of muscle.  
Jack never knew having a tongue down there could be one of his favorite things, it just felt so intimidate and pleasurable. He let out girly moans and wines, glancing down to see Mark's eyes looking up at him as his tongue darted in and out teasingly. Fuck, Jack almost came right there.   
"Mm, you taste so good baby..." Mark purred smoothly, pushing Jack's legs open wider so it was easier to dip his tongue inside. Jack arched his back, gasping as Mark's tongue dove deeper inside him. His hand slid down his chest, stroking his dripping erection as Mark continued to tongue fuck him. Seeing Jack get so turned on was making it harder to ignore his own needs, but this was about Jack, not him.  
Mark was grinding his hips against the mattress, gently batting Jack's hand away and replacing it with his own.   
"Ah, fuck!" The Irishman moaned, feeling Mark jerk him off as the older's tongue worked at his ass. He couldn't help but sneak a peek down again, watching Mark rock his hips against the sheets like that made pre spurt slightly from his slit and a fresh wave of slick to coat Mark's tongue.  
The alpha groaned, the sweet flavor filling his mouth as he desperately shoved his tongue in deeper. Jack's hands didn't know what to do with themselves, gripping at anything within reach as the knot in his belly tightened.  
"Let me please you alpha, I wanna taste you too." Jack whined, bucking his hips up against Mark's hand. Mark pulled out his tongue slowly, licking his lips. Jack whined at the loss of something inside him.   
"Mm, you wanna suck on my cock, little one?" He asked huskily, slowly crawling over the little Irishman. Jack nodded desperately. He knew it was something that would please his alpha, and he secretly liked the feeling of Mark filling his mouth.

"How about this, you can suck me off while I eat your ass out. That way we both get what we want." Mark purred, nipping at the omega's neck.  
"I-I donno how to do that, I might not be very good." Jack nervously stuttered, avoiding Mark's seductive gaze.   
"You'll do fine baby. C'mere and let me love on you." Mark placed a quick kiss on the omega's lips, nuzzling his nose to ease his nerves. Jack nuzzled up into Mark, rubbing their cheeks together affectionately.   
"I g-guess I can try..." The omega whispered, sighing in pleasure when Mark nibbled on his earlobe. In an instant the alpha had them flipped over, lying on the bed with Jack on top of him, fingers dancing over the younger's small frame.   
"Now just turn around pumpkin, I want to see your pretty ass." He murmured huskily, licking his lips slightly and still tasting a hint of Jack's slick on them. Jack did as he was told, positioning himself so that his ass was close to Mark's face. Jack couldn't help himself, Mark's thick cock was just begging to be inside his mouth. Without being told, Jack stuck his tongue out, kitten licking the tip in a teasing way. Mark bucked his hips up, swatting the omega's plump bottom as a warning.  
"Don't tease." Mark growled, digging his fingers into Jack's ass as he spread his cheeks. Jack moaned, shivering as he grabbed Mark's pulsing erection, leaning down to drag his hot tongue over a particularly large vein. As soon as he felt Mark's mouth at his hole the omega bucked his hips slightly, shakily taking the head into his mouth and suckling eagerly, tasting Mark's pre. The alpha squeezed his perky ass, pushing his tongue back inside and causing Jack to moan around his cock.  
This was new and exciting for the omega, but then again everything was since his sexual history only just began yesterday. The omega sloppily sucked on Mark's dick, doing more moaning then anything else. Every so often Mark would smack his ass to get his mouth working again, silently reminding him that this was supposed to be something for both of them. But after every particularly harsh slap Mark would rub the reddened spot on Jack's ass, groaning softly when the omega's head bobbed quickly on half of his cock. He couldn't take it all in yet, drooling and moaning around Mark as he tried to fuck himself on the alpha's tongue. The Irishman felt so inexperienced, but every one of Mark's deep pleasured sounds made him confident, using both of his hands to jerk off what he couldn't put in his mouth.  
Mark tightened his grip on the Irishman's ass, lapping with an insatiable hunger as Jack dipped his tongue into the slit of his dick. He knew Jack was close, just the way he rocked his hips and clenched his hole around Mark's tongue told him that much. The alpha wasn't too far behind him, as Jack became more confident his mouth began to do things he's only seen in porn. Mark tried to push Jack over the edge, inserting a few fingers just to make him squirm. And suddenly, Jack's mouth was gone, the Irishman panting as he reluctantly pulled his hips away and turned so he was facing Mark, sitting up slightly.  
"Alpha..." He whispered, licking his swollen lips before slamming his ass down on Mark's erection. He cried out, the half Korean letting out a low moan at the sudden friction around him. Jack rocked his hips, enjoying how full Mark made him feel. Mark watched him with hooded eyes, gripping his hips tightly as he moved his mate up and down on his cock, they were both so close already that it wouldn't take much for them to explode. Jack was all that Mark could think about, how sexy he looked as he bounced, how beautiful his sounds were, and how sweet he tasted. The thoughts of condoms and safe sex were shoved way in the back of his lust clouded mind, only caring about how wet and warm Jack's ass was.  
"G-gonna cum.." the omega choked out clenching around Mark's dick to try and take him down with him.  
"Fuck, Jack..." Mark groaned, his head tilting back slightly. The omega clawed at Mark's chest, moaning loudly when his prostate was brushed, arching his back as he came heavily with a loud cry. As soon as he felt Mark's cock spurt inside him Jack's eyes rolled back and he fucking screamed. He was finally being filled, relief washing over him in waves. The younger desperately bounced his hips, milking Mark's cock with his tight hole. Mark was only able to make short gasping noises as pleasure washed over him in heavy waves. Jack felt so fucking good, so warm and wet.  
Wait a minute..shit!  
As soon as Mark realized what happened he pulled the omega off of him, trying to remain calm as the terrifying truth stared him in the face. That was the third time in two days that they had unprotected sex, if Jack wasn't pregnant by the end of his heat it would be a miracle.

 


	12. Chapter 12

The sleepy Irishman gazed over at Mark, slightly confused as to why he was suddenly on the other side of the bed. He wanted to feel his mates skin, to cuddle in his warmth. But Mark seemed very unsettled about something, and it was making Jack feel nervous himself.  
"What's wrong baby?"  
The omega shuffled over to Mark, his mind clear as his heat was completely gone for a while.  
"Marky..?"  
"I wasn't wearing a condom..." The alpha muttered, looking into Jack's concerned eyes.   
"Mark, it's ok.." the little omega soothed.   
"No it's not Jack! What if you're impregnated because of this?" Mark snapped, Jack flinching and whimpering at his harsh tone.   
"Shit... I'm sorry pumpkin, come here..." The alpha said, sitting up to pull Jack onto his lap.  
"Did you take the birth control today?" He asked. Jack shook his head. So neither of them were being responsible, great. They'd make wonderful parents. Mark groaned, leaning over to the nightstand to grab the bottle of pills.  
"Take it now, and please remember to take it at the same time everyday. I know I haven't exactly been responsible either, but I need you to remember baby."  
Jack grabbed the pill bottle, popping the cap and sliding a pill into his hand.   
"I'll remember. Sorry Mark." The omega swallowed the pill, setting the bottle back on the night stand as he layed his head on Mark's chest. Mark sighed softly, tracing Jack's spine slowly.   
"Cheer up little one, I don't like seeing you sad." He murmured, beginning to gently massage the younger's shoulders. The omega sighed softly at the nice feeling.   
"I'm going to call your school, ok baby? I still need to get your work." Mark whispered, kissing the top of Jack's head before setting his mate down on the bed and standing.   
"Ok alpha... May I take a nap?" The younger asked.   
"Of course you can, baby boy." Mark offered a warm smile before blowing Jack a quick kiss and walking out of the room. He walked into the living room, fishing around his jean pocket for his phone. He had a few unread messages from Felix and one from Tyler. He disregarded whatever incoherent dribble Felix would possible send him and went straight for Tyler's text.  
_Ty: did you fix things? I'd hate to have to chew your ass out again. Seriously Mark, what were you thinking?_  
Great, Daddy Tyler's back again to chastise him about being a shitty mate. Does he even want to mention the fact that his error in judgement almost killed Jack? No. Probably not. That's a lecture he wasn't ready for. Sighing, Mark set the phone down on the couch and massaged his temples. How was Tyler such a good mate? How does he handle his omega so easily?   
Mark sat on the couch, replying quickly to the text.   
_Merk: everything's been sorted out, Jack is asleep now._  
He sent the message, keeping his explanation simple. He really should call the school now, it's Monday and they might be wondering where Jack is. Of course, he was distracted by Felix's texts. What did the meatball want this time?

_Fe: so how's the brat? Does he need me to straighten him out?_

Really Felix, you can't even straighten out your own mate. Mark knew who really wore the pants in that relationship and it wasn't Felix. He wanted to tell him to fuck off but that wouldn't be very nice and would probably raise some suspicions with his friend. Felix was known for being a little nosey, if he got wind of this he'd never shut up about it.

_Merk: he's not a bad kid, ya dumbass_

There. Problem solved. Mark stood, a few of his bones cracking as he stretched. The alpha walked to the kitchen to check the fridge for the school number. Sure enough, it was there, and Mark typed the number into his phone to call the administration.  
The call connected on the third ring, some snobby secretary picking up the phone with an annoyed sigh.  
"Crestview High school, how may I place your call?"  
Mark cringed at the nasally voice of the secretary, clearing his throat before speaking.  
"Yeah I'm calling about Seàn Mcloughlin, he won't be in this week and I need his assignments."

"And you would be his-?"

"I'm just watching him until his parents get back from a business trip." Mark wasn't exactly lying, but he hated the fact that he couldn't completely claim his mate publicly.  
"Sorry sir, school policy requires a parental guardian to call off for that particular student. He'll have to come in of he'll get points for unexcused absence."

Mark raised an eyebrow.   
"You really want someone who's in heat at the school? You want the poor boy to be raped so many times he doesn't even know his own name?"  
"Sir-"  
"He's in heat, he's not coming to school. I'm not doing that to the kid. Now please send me his school work."  
The woman on the other line didn't seem too convinced, groaning at Mark's harsh tone.  
"Sir, I didn't create the rules, I just enforce them. Seàn will have to come in or the authorities will eventually be called to perform a wellness check. Unless you can provide a written statement that names you as his guardian, there's nothing I can do."   
This was so stupid, why couldn't they just send the damn assignments? Mark pinched the bridge of his nose. This woman was so irritating, he felt his brows lower in anger.   
"Look, I'm not taking him to school. The kid has enough on his plate as it is and I'm not letting a bunch of horny teenagers all over him. Now if you could please just send his work."  
"I'm sorry sir, there's nothing I can do if you're not a guardian."  
Mark growled.   
"I'm his fucking mate, you fucktard!" He snapped, losing his temper.  
"Sir, Seàn is still a minor..."  
Fuck. Why did he just say that? Way to draw attention to yourself, Mark.  
"If Seàn isn't in school by tomorrow, expect a visit from the authorities. This is for his safely."  
The line disconnected, leaving Mark a flustered and worried mess. Which was worse, allowing Jack to be possibly raped by a horde of horny teenagers or possible jail time? It seems he forgot that in the eyes of the law, Jack was unable to consent to being mated. In their eyes, Mark raped Jack. Of course that's not what happened, but it would be difficult to explain that to a judge.


	13. Chapter 13

The alpha rested his forehead against the wall, breathing deeply. He didn't even notice his little omega patter into the room curiously, hearing Mark's yelling.  
"Alpha?" He whispered, walking behind Mark and pressing little kisses to his strong back.   
"I thought you were sleeping." The half Korean murmured. The younger wrapped his arms around Mark's waist, nuzzling him affectionately.   
"I couldn't sleep... Cuddle?" He asked a little timidly, smiling when Mark turned to face him.   
"Of course little one, c'mere." He grabbed Jack by the armpits, lifting him up and holding him like a toddler. The omega giggled cutely.   
"Why were you yelling?" He asked, pressing butterfly kisses to Mark's shoulders, in awe that this man was his. Sure, Mark was a douche sometimes, and got angry easily, but on the inside he was just a sweetheart.  
"Just shit with the school.." Mark said simply, he didn't want to ruin the moment right now. He'd talk to Jack about this later, unsure how his mate would react to such bad news.  
"You're not telling me everything. Why?" Jack gave his mate a disappointed look. He was supposed to be able to tell him anything, so why was he hiding this from him? Mark sighed, averting his eyes from his curious omega.  
"Jack, we need to talk." Mark set him down on the couch, sitting next to his mate with a lost expression. How was he supposed to say this?  
"About what?"  
Mark looked down at Jack. Why couldn't he have just kept his hands off? He's a minor, clearly off limits, and now they were mates.   
"The school, they won't allow me to keep you home. You need to go in tomorrow.." He murmured bitterly. Jack's eyes widened, face growing red with embarrassment.   
"I-I can't Mark!" He said, scrambling onto the alpha's lap and looking into his eyes.   
"It's either that, or the authorities are sent over to investigate. And I've marked you pumpkin, you're a minor, I would be put in jail." The alpha drifted his fingers over the matemark on Jack's neck. The Irishman whined.   
"But... I c-can't go in, my heat..."   
"Shh, I know baby, I don't want you to go in either... But unless the school gets notified by your parents then there's no other choice. I can buy a scent suppressant and some slick pads.." Mark trailed off. Jack had tears in his eyes, trying to blink them away.   
"Don't cry baby, please..." The alpha whispered. He didn't even know if the scent blockers would work that well, Jack's heat is very strong, anyone within a five mile radius could probably smell it. The omega was visibly terrified of people finding out what he is, especially with  'fuck me' written all over him. This was bound to end badly either way. If he went to school, he'd probably be harassed or worse and if he didn't then he'd lose his mate.   
"We'll think of something baby, I won't let anyone hurt you."

"You can't promise that.."

Mark cupped Jack's cheeks, looking into his watery eyes.   
"I won't let them." He said sternly, the omega sniffling a bit.   
"I don't wanna go alpha, please don't make me..."  
Mark's heart fluttered in sympathy, caressing Jack's soft cheeks with his thumbs and sighing. If Jack went, he was getting fucked. If he stayed, Mark was going to jail. Did the alpha really care about himself more than his own mate?   
"Tell you what." He murmured.   
"Let's take you there after school and prove you're in no condition to be in there."  
"But alpha, that means they'll see me..."   
"Shh, I know, I'll make sure nothing happens.."  
"But... What about all the students that have clubs, or are staying for detention... A-and the matemark!" Jack touched his neck, feeling the scar.   
"They won't see you, and we can just cover it up with a scarf or makeup."   
It was clear Mark was desperate. This probably wasn't even going to work, but he needed to keep his mate safe. This plan had so many holes in It, but if it somehow worked that would mean Jack was safe and Mark could stay. At least for the time being. Jack's parents would be an issue once they came back home. But that was a bridge they'd cross when they came to it.  
"How are you feeling?" Mark asked, trying to gauge how long it would take Jack's heat to return. Jack bit his lip, quickly wiping his eyes.   
"I feel perfectly fine, your... Your c-cum really helped..." He murmured, blushing as he said it. Mark chuckled as he found it rather cute how Jack was still embarrassed about those things.   
"Alright, when does school get out?"  
"Two fifteen."   
Mark checked the time on his phone, seeing it was only twelve so they had a couple hours to wait. He pulled the omega closer, showering him with sweet kisses. This has been alot to take in and Jack's been doing his best to deal with it in his own way. Mark hasn't really been helping, but he hoped that before long the drama would fade away and they could live their life together happily. He knew that once word got out, Jack would have to move in with him. It was crutial for mates to be kept together, and also common for extreme depression to set in if they're kept apart. Jack had already tried once to end his life and Mark was worried what he would do if things between them went sour.

"Did you wanna get cleaned up? Neither of us have showered since I got here." Mark muttered, nuzzling into his mates neck.  
Jack timidly nodded. They both smelled like sex, and that wasn't a very good impression to make when they walked into the school.   
"Good boy." Mark purred, kissing at the matemark on the omega's soft skin. He stood, cradling Jack, walking to the bathroom to start the shower.   
"Marky... can I wash you?" The Irishman asked as he was set down on the side of the tub carefully. The alpha smiled, loving how sweet Jack naturally was.   
"Only if I can return the favor." Mark winked at his mate, chuckling at the blush that painted Jack's pale cheeks. He was absolutely adorable and Mark was lucky to have him for a mate. The older turned on the faucet, running his fingers underneath the flowing water to test the temperature. Jack climbed into the tub, motioning for Mark to come closer as the showerhead kicked on. The alpha stepped inside, wrapping his arms around the little omega as they locked eyes.  
"I love you alpha.." Jack whispered, caressing Mark's cheek with his wet hand as the warm water ran down his back. That was the second time Jack said that to him, and this time he wasn't being affected by heat. He really meant it, but did Mark love him back?

 


	14. Chapter 14

Mark looked into Jack's eyes, silent for a moment, before leaning down and capturing the omega's lips in his. The kiss wasn't lusty or rough, it was loving, sweet. Jack shivered in delight. The feeling was new to him, used to how Mark kissed him while they were fucking like animals. Their lips moved slowly against the others, Mark's hands gliding down the omega's back as they kissed. This type of affection was exactly what Jack has been craving from Mark, reaching up to wrap his arms around his mate as he pressed his body closer to Mark's.  
"Tell me you love me, please." Jack pulled away to kiss his alpha's matemark, waiting to hear those three little words from his lover. Mark took a shaky breath, pulling Jack against his chest.   
"I..." He bit his lip hesitantly.  
"I love you..."  
The omega's heart fluttered with joy, standing on his tip toes to kiss Mark's bottom lip. He loved this affection, he wanted to be cuddled and held and be treated like he was the one thing Mark couldn't live without.   
"S-say it again..?" Jack asked shyly, blushing a bit.   
"I love you Jack" Mark wasn't sure if he meant it or not, but it made Jack happy and that was all that mattered to him. He cupped Jack's face in his hands, pressing him up against the shower wall as he kissed him again. He loved to see Jack happy, and he'd do anything to make him smile, even lie. Jack moaned into Mark's mouth, tangling his fingers in his wet hair as their lips glided together.   
"Alpha, love me." It sounded like a plea, not a lust filled command. The omega was desperate for more love and affection, he wanted to drown in Mark's love for as long as he could. Mark pulled away from the kiss to press their foreheads together, looking deep into Jack's pretty eyes as his fingers danced over the younger's slim body.   
"You're so beautiful and perfect, little one. I love to see you happy..." He whispered, kissing the omega's button nose as he pulled Jack's body against his own.   
"Mm more.." Jack whined, gripping onto Mark tighter as the words of praise made his body shiver. His mate grinned, finding it cute that Jack had a bit of a praise kink. He could tell him all day how beautiful he was and never get tired of It.  
"You're such a good boy, Jack. You make me so proud to be your mate." Mark cooed, pressing little kisses all over Jack's face. The reaction was instantaneous, a small whimper falling past Jack's pouty lips.  
"More, please."  
Mark chuckled softly, rubbing Jack's hips.   
"You're too good for me, so perfect in every way. I want to please you, little one, just like you please me." He said, nuzzling his nose to Jack's cheek as the omega whined for more love and praise. Gently, Mark turned Jack around, wrapping his arms around the younger's small frame.   
"Such a good, good boy. I love you so much." He murmured, feeling Jack tremble against him. The omega was panting, slightly grinding his ass against Mark's dick.  
He didn't know why Mark's words made him feel so good, but he wanted more. The omega's head leaned against Mark's shoulder, letting his mate kiss and nip at his neck.   
"Mark..please." Jack moaned, pressing back into his strong body.  
"Do you want me to pleasure you?" Mark asked, kissing Jack's temple as he felt himself harden.   
"Mm, see what you do to me pumpkin?" He whispered, sliding his half chub in between Jack's cheeks, rolling his hips slowly against the younger's ass. Jack whined, feeling Mark's shaft drag blissfully against his needy entrance.   
"You make me feel so good, such a good boy.."  
Jack reached back to spread his cheeks, leaning forward a little as Mark continued to tease him.  
"P-put it in." Jack moaned, feeling Mark press just hard enough for him feel his cock against his rim.   
"Please..Daddy."  
Mark held Jack's hip with one hand, lining up and slowly pressing inside with the other. He was too caught up in the moment to even think about a condom.   
"Mm, you're so tight and hot baby, I love being inside you.." Mark whispered close to Jack's ear, pressing in deeply, listening to the omega's shaky whines of arousal and pleasure.   
"Am I making you feel good?" He asked, pulling Jack's hips back against his.   
"Y-yes, yes... Oh please..." His mate placed his small hands on the tile wall, clenching around Mark's erection. The alpha's hips pulled back before snapping forward and nailing Jack's sweet spot on the first try. The omega's jaw went slack, clawing at the white tile as Mark started a quick pace. The younger was moaning out whorishly, throwing his head back.   
"Fuck fuck fuck!" He cried, voice high pitched and cracking. Mark grunted lowly, placing one hand on the wall as he jackhammered inside the omega. Jack raked his nails down the tile wall, trying to catch his breath from how hard Mark was fucking him. The alpha was smacking into his prostate with every thrust, sending jolts of intense pleasure though his small body.  
"Oh fuck, baby I'm not gonna last.." Jack panted, squeezing his eyes shut as Mark reached around to fondle his cock. The omega was letting out silent screams, clenching around Mark's dick in a delicious way as he suddenly released all over the wall and his stomach.  
"God, you feel fucking amazing." Mark moaned out, milking Jack's dick to help him through his orgasm.  
"Where do you want it?" Mark's hips stuttered, his release creeping up on him faster than he anticipated.  
"My face, cum on my face." Jack whimpered, gasping as Mark pulled out of his hole and spun him around, forcing Jack to his knees. His hand wrapped around his cock as he jerked himself off quickly, moaning as he shot his sticky seed all over Jack's face. The omega had his mouth open, catching a few drops on his tongue while the rest covered his cheeks and chin. Mark nearly came a second time just from seeing how sexy Jack looked with his cum painting his face like a canvas.   
"Mmh..." Jack licked his lips, leaning up to take the tip into his mouth and jerk the rest of Mark off, moaning as the alpha spurted a couple more times. He pulled off with a lewd pop, swallowing the white substance.   
"You taste so good..." He panted, wiping some cum off his cheek and licking his finger eagerly. Mark groaned softly.   
"Fuck baby..." He whispered, standing Jack back up. The omega was too sexy for his own good, water cascading down his perfect body and cum slowly rolling down his cheeks. Mark shook his head, remembering they had somewhere to be in an hour. He grabbed the bottle of shampoo, squirting a bit into his palm before lathering Jack's hair in the strawberry scented soap. The omega hummed, enjoying the feeling of Mark's fingers massaging his scalp. The alpha lathered up his mates body, breathing in the sweet aroma that complimented Jack's natural scent very well. He rinsed Jacks lithe frame off, making sure all the soap was gone before turning to clean himself. Jack quickly snatched the soap, pouting.   
"You said I could wash you." He whined, wrapping his arms around Mark's waist and clinging to him. The alpha chuckled softly.   
"Alright... But be quick about it."  
Of course, the omega took his sweet ass time feeling Mark up while cleaning him, especially his ass. The alpha actually didn't seem to mind when Jack began squeezing it, wondering how an alpha could have such a nice bottom. Eventually Jack was able to get Mark as clean as he could, leaving them barely any time to get dressed before the school closed for the day. Mark quickly dried himself off whike Jack turned off the shower and towled himself off until he was bone dry. The two threw on some clothes, Jack picking a hoodie and pulling up the hood to hide the matemark as they rushed out the door.

 


	15. Chapter 15

It was nice that the school was only about a ten minute drive away, making it a quarter to three by the time they arrived.  
"Just relax and let me do the talking, ok?" Mark advised, leaning over to kiss Jack's cheek. Jack nodded a bit, dreading the moment his heat would come back as they both got out of the car and walked inside. Mark located the office, letting out a soft sigh. Ok, the plan is to somehow get Jack out of school. Wow Mark, great planning.   
"How are you feeling?" He asked the omega, who was blushing and shifting.   
"It's coming b-back, we should hurry." He whimpered.   
"Shit, we literally just fucked in the shower. How is it ready coming back?" Mark groaned quietly, catching the awkward stare of the secretary behind the desk. He smiled, forcing the fake gesture as he approached the desk.  
"I'm here for Seàn McLoughlin's assignments."  
The secretary glanced behind him towards Jack, the boy squirming and scratching at his covered skin.  
"What's wrong with him?"  
Mark lowered his voice slightly.   
"Heat." He said simply. Jack looked like he wanted to pull the hoodie off. It was getting hot, he was panting, whimpering silently. The secretary sniffed the air slightly.   
"He does not appear to be in heat, I don't smell anything.." she narrowed her eyes a bit. Of course, Jack's scent was steadily getting stronger. Mark sighed, just trying to get this done as quickly as possible.   
"M-Mark? C-can I use the restroom?" Jack squeaked out, trying his best not to palm himself through his dampening jeans or tear the suffocating hoodie off of his sweltering skin. Mark cocked his head to the side, hoping this wouldn't cause an issue.  
"Of course. Just have your phone on you in case you need anything." The alpha politely commanded, playing it off as if he was just a concerned babysitter. Jack nodded his head, taking off down the corridor until he reached the high school bathroom.   
He stepped into and empty stall, closing and locking the door, whimpering and panting. He wanted his alpha so bad. Jack hastily unbuttoned his pants, shoving them down and covering his mouth with one hand, using the other to shove a few fingers into his hot entrance.   
"Mmh..."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Look." Mark sighed, placing his hands on the desk.  
"I can't let him come to school. I've seen how little control teenagers have."   
The secretary looked Mark up and down, before leaning closer, showing her cleavage a little.   
"Well... I might allow you to keep him home, for a favor..." She whispered. Mark cringed. The secretary was old enough to be his mother, but was acting like a slutty teenager. Her olive green sweater was showing a bit more than he was comfortable with and all he wanted to do was grab Jack and get the hell out of there.  
"Excuse me?"  
Mark looked away, hoping and praying that Jack would come back soon and rescue him. The woman chuckled, wrapping her slim fingers around Mark's wrist.   
"He doesn't appear to be in heat. But I'll let him stay home if you can do me a favor." She stood, finger trailing up Mark's muscular arm.   
"I have a mate..." He said lowly, stepping away from the desk. The secretary shrugged, smoothing out her clothing.   
"Shame, I bet you're huge." She licked her lips.   
"If you can't do this then the omega is coming to school and that's final."   
Mark shook his head, delaying this for as long as possible. He couldn't, Jack was his mate, he couldn't do that.  
"D-do what?" Mark backed away, accidently hitting the wall behind him as the secretary cornered him with no possibility of escape. She grinned, placing a hand on the center of his chest as she pressed him back against the wall.  
"I've been quite lonely, honey. Just looking at you is making me wet." She purred, pressing her lips against Mark's cheek, leaving a lipstick mark behind.  
"I-I think you've got the wrong idea about me lady.."  
Mark turned his head, unintentionally giving her access to his neck.  
"What's the matter, sugar? Afraid you'll like it?"  
Mark shook his head, tensing up when her large chest pressed against him. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't hit a girl. He couldn't even move.   
"Get hard for me darlin, we gotta make this quick." She purred, palming Mark through his jeans and kissing his neck.   
"G-get off!" Mark growled, pushing her away as he finally gained control of his body. Just in time too, the door opened up and a red faced Jack walked in, panting and whining, his heat scent strong enough to make Mark's pupils dilate in lust and his cock to stiffen almost immediately.   
"H-hurts..." The omega whispered, looking up at Mark with big pleading eyes.   
"See, he's in heat." The alpha said, tearing his eyes away from his needy mate to look at the secretary. She scoffed, going over to her desk.  
"So he is. Fine, I'll prepare his assignments and bring them to you shortly. Wait here." Her voice was as fake as her nails were, giving Jack a forced smile as she put two and two together. If she really wanted to, she could turn Mark over to the police. But then again, Mark had dirt on her.   
"Yeah, great." Mark sarcastically chimed, rolling his eyes as he tried to ignore the intoxicating scent of his mate's heat.  
"M-ark, please." Jack whimpered, tearing off his hoodie once his skin became too hot. His scent was surely all over the building by now, drawing attention to how vulnerable he was. They needed to hurry, but this bitch was taking her sweet ass time.  
"Jack, can you wait in the car please?" Mark smiled, eyeing up the secretary as she finally left the room to collect his assignments. Jack nodded, panting and whining as he drug himself outside. He was almost to the car when he caught a young alpha's attention.

 


	16. Chapter 16

The young alpha had just gotten out of football practice, nose twitching as he watched the omega in heat. Fuck, he couldn't help himself. Jack had just placed his hand on the door when he felt hands on his hips, a foreign body pressing against his. He smelled alpha, but this wasn't Mark. Even in his lust clouded mind warning signs went off and he wanted to struggle away, but he couldn't do it, whimpering and falling limp against the car as his ass was pulled back against some boy. All he wanted was relief, it hurt so bad, it didn't matter who gave it to him. The boy started grinding his hips against Jack's ass, his jeans already soaked in slick.  
"Well, this is a pleasant surprise. A sweet little omega ready for me to fuck." The boy growled, gripping Jack's hips hard as he buried his nose into the omega's mate mark. Jack mewled, knowing this was wrong, but he didn't care who's dick was up his ass, so long as he got some relief.  
"Where's your alpha baby? It's dangerous to be left all alone in such a weak state." The young alpha moved his hands around to undo Jack's jeans, pushing him up against the car as the offending material slid down his legs. Jack panted, shivering when his boxers followed.   
"I-inside..." He whined, and the boy wasn't sure whether Jack was talking about his alpha or just begging to be fucked.   
"Hush now..." The alpha growled, licking his lips when the omega pressed his bare ass against him.   
"Hurry, hurry..." Jack whined, internally screaming at himself to snap out of it. Of course, his mind completely shut down when he felt the alpha enter his aching hole, a loud moan ripping from his throat. He wasn't as big as Mark, not by a long shot, but as long as Jack was filled with something he was happy. The car began rocking as the young alpha started fucking Jack at a vicious and rapid pace, his face was pressed up against the window, drool spilling from his mouth as loud and pornographic moans fell past his lips.  
"God damn baby, you feel so good." The boy groaned, tilting his head back as he closed his eyes. Little did he know, Mark had just finished up with the secretary and was on his way outside when Jack suddenly came heavily on the car door.  
Mark could recognize those moans and cries anywhere...  
The half Korean ran, a snarl ripping from his chest as he saw his mate being fucked by another alpha. Rage consumed him, none of it towards Jack, knowing the heat clouded his mind and made him desperate, but towards the boy that was taking advantage of him. He had tackled the alpha to the pavement, the smell of Jack's heat making him more protective. It was incredibly dangerous for another alpha to even be around Jack at this time. The boy that was currently struggling below him was at risk of being killed.  
"You cunt! I'll fucking kill you!" Mark growled, cocking his fist back to beat the ever-living shit out of this boy.  Jack had fallen to the ground, crawing across the pavement to stop him before he killed the kid. Mark could get in even more trouble if he hit him, the boy being just as underage as Jack was.  
"Alpha, stop!" The omega weakly croaked, throwing himself onto Mark's back and grabbing his fist tightly to stop him from delivering a harsh blow. Mark snarled, unintentionally throwing Jack off of him as he turned his attention back to the boy. Jack yelped, shaking slightly in fear. He's never seen Mark _this_ angry.  
"A-alpha..." He whined, grabbing onto Mark's shirt and tugging at it, tears filling his eyes. He felt so filthy now that his mind had cleared a little bit, allowing someone other than his mate to fuck him.   
"Alpha please!" The Irishman cried, managing to yank Mark back against him with unknown strength. Mark tried to pull himself away from Jack's grip, spewing threats and curses as the kid took off running across the parking lot unscathed.   
"Jack, let me go!" The alpha hissed, pulling his arms in an attempt to get the omega to lose his grip.  
"No! Not until you calm down!" Jack growled, his usual meek voice coming out with a lot more bite this time. The tone only made Mark more agitated, turning and pinning Jack down against the pavement, causing his mate to yelp. Before Jack could say anything, Mark's teeth sank into the soft flesh of his shoulder, marking him again on the other side of his body. Jack threw his head back, clinging to his alpha and panting, shuddering at the pain that came along with being marked. He leaned up, licking just below Mark's ear before sinking his teeth into that spot to mark the alpha again.   
"Mine." Mark growled slightly, lapping at the blood to clean it as he held Jack against him. The omega was doing the same, wrapping his legs around Mark's waist tightly, hanging off of him. Mark picked his mate up, holding him tightly against his chest as he moved to the car. Jack's pants and boxers were still on the ground, pooled in a heap in front of the passenger door.  
"I'm going to take you home and reclaim you. You smell too much like _him_." Mark spoke quietly, opening the car door and placing Jack down on top of the seat. The alpha picked up the scattered clothes and papers, silently handing them to Jack before closing his door for him and climbing into the drivers side.   
"Yes please Alpha... I-I didn't mean to..." Jack trailed off, looking down in shame. He felt so gross.   
"Shh, it wasn't your fault little one." Mark said as he closed his door, reaching over to rub Jack's bare thigh. The omega shuddered.   
"J-just do it now, take me here.." He whined, moving so he was kneeling on the seat and his arms rested on the dash, grabbing Mark's hand and pressing a couple of the alpha's fingers to his wet entrance. The half Korean pushed them in slowly, listening to Jack's soft moan. He rubbed the younger's slick walls, scissoring and thrusting his fingers in and out. The alpha's breathing was starting to come in short pants, the enclosed environment of the car intensifying the delicious smell of his mate's heat. He didn't have any condoms in the car unfortunately, but he could always just pull out before he came. The risk was still there, but not as high as it would be if he just creamed inside of Jack again.   
"Fuck, ride me baby." Mark pulled his fingers out of Jack's entrance, hastily undoing his pants and sliding them down his thighs. Jack smiled, crawling over the center console and straddling his mate's lap. He positioned himself over Mark's cock and sank down until his thighs were touching Mark's.   
"M-mh... You feel so good..." Jack whimpered, wrapping his arms around Mark's neck and pressing their chests together, rolling his hips.   
"Fill you up better than that limp dick boy, hm?" The alpha murmured huskily, Jack nodding as he buried his face into Mark's neck. The half Korean grabbed the younger's hips, beginning to move him up and down slowly.   
"Mm, so good baby, so tight and wet..." Mark groaned. The slick sound of their hips moving together filled the rocking vehicle, steam from their hot breath and moving bodies fogging up the windows. Mark let a low growl vibrate deep inside his chest, bringing Jack's face forward and capturing his lips in a heated kiss. Jack moaned, one hand gripping Mark's hair, the other pressed against the window to keep his balance as he rode the alpha's thick cock. Mark parted their lips, pushing his tongue inside Jack's mouth as his hips rocked and bucked, hands moving back down to grip the younger's ass. Jack pulled away from the kiss for air, panting and gasping for it in between moans, gripping Mark's hair tighter as he connected their lips again. The alpha reached down and fumbled with the seat a bit as they kissed, grabbing a handle and pulling, causing the seat to go down so he was lying back. Jack leaned forward, moaning against Mark's mouth as he gripped onto his ass cheeks and pounded into his slick drenched hole. The omega's jaw went slack, silently screaming as his release crept up on him quickly.  
"Oh Fuck, m'coming. Don't stop!" Jack raked his nails down Mark's chest clenching around his girth as he shot his load onto his mate's shirt. Mark gripped Jack's spurting cock, stroking him to help him through it.  
"That's is, let it out. Good boy, Jack." Mark praised, speeding up his thrusts as he chased down his own orgasm. Jack was moaning at Mark's praise, bouncing his hips a bit to try and get his alpha to cum. All thoughts of pulling out in time vanished when the alpha jerked his hips upwards, shooting his thick seed deep into Jack with a low groan.   
"Ah! Fuck, fuck..." The young omega panted, squeezing Mark's cock with his hole as his hips moved up and down slowly, wanting all of his mate's release inside him. Mark spurted a few more times as he panted, grunting, Jack giving a relieved sigh as he pulled himself off Mark with a wet popping sound.


	17. Chapter 17

Once the heat died down a bit and Jack's mind wasn't so clouded with a thick lusty fog, something strange caught his eye. Bright red lipstick marks were covering Mark's cheek and neck. It confused the Irishman for a moment, having just noticed it. But Mark had to have been with someone while he was outside, how else could he explain the lipstick?  
"Mark? What the fuck is that?!" Jack snapped, catching Mark off guard as he was still coming down from his high.  
"What?" The alpha gave him a confused look, mirroring Jack's movements as he reached up and touched his cheek. His fingers stained red as the lipstick rubbed off on his fingertips, his eyes immediately going wide once he realized what Jack was thinking.  
"Now baby, just let me explain." Mark tried to sit up, Jack placing his hand on the center of his chest to keep him down.  
"Y-you- I- you're my mate!" The omega growled, hurt and anger flashing in his eyes. Mark moved his hands to rub Jack's thighs softly.   
"If you'd let me explai-" 

"What the hell were you doing in there, huh? Fucking her?" 

"Ja-" 

"No Mark!" 

"Seàn!" Mark's voice snarled harshly, looking into Jack's eyes. The omega whined, bowing his head respectfully.  
Mark was not about to tolerate this childish bullshit from him, Jack needed to be put in his place, and if they were really going down that road of infidelity, Jack had already cheated just moments earlier. Even though he wasn't in his right mind at the time, the act still stung. Mark was upset, coming outside to see someone else plowing his omega. An image like that doesn't just go away, it would be permanently burned into his memory.  
"If you would just shut up and let me explain, I could tell you that nothing fucking happened! That old bitch came onto me, and I told her that I had a mate, unlike someone who just let's any dick that walks by fuck his ass.."  
Tears filled Jack's stunning blue eyes, his bottom lip quivering.   
"I-I didn't want him to alpha! I couldn't help it!" He choked, burying his face in Mark's neck and kissing it apologetically.   
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."   
Mark sighed quietly. Omegas were so complicated.. one minute Jack is yelling at him, the other he's crying and begging for forgiveness.   
"Hush, go back to your seat, we can discuss this at home." He said. Jack hesitated.   
"Can I... Can I sit in your lap?" He sniffled.  
Mark rolled his eyes, pushing Jack off of his lap and into the passenger seat.  
"No Jack, I can't drive like that."  
The alpha pulled up his pants, starting the car as Jack sank into the passenger seat to sulk. The drive home was silent, except for Jack's tiny sniffles. Maybe Mark was being a bit harsh on the boy, but the thought of what he saw just wouldn't go away. What if that alpha came inside him? Who's kid would it be if Jack conceived? Those were hard questions Mark didn't want answered. That boy already gave Jack an orgasm, that alone was tough for Mark to swallow. Soon they were home, Jack shakily pulling on his ruined pants, which were coated in slick.   
"Go inside, I need to talk with someone." Mark ordered, watching as Jack scrambled to obey his order. Just this morning the alpha was promising Jack that today was his day, that he would be a better mate... Mark sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. He had just watched another alpha fuck his mate. But could Jack have really done anything?   
"Just... Ask Tyler..." Mark murmured, pulling out his phone. He hated to bother Tyler again, who was probably taking care of Ethan like a good alpha should. 

Stop feeing so guilty Mark..

His finger tapped on Tyler's contact info, swiping the call option and bringing the phone up to his ear. The call almost went to voicemail, the other alpha picking up on the second to last ring.  
"Mark? Is everything alright?" Tyler asked, slightly out of breath. He must've been 'helping' Ethan with his heat, which makes this call a bit more awkward for both of them.   
"No. Something happened with Jack and I just needed advice. I'm sorry I keep fucking up, this is all new to me and I'm still learning."  
He heard Tyler groan from the other line. Clearly he thought he knocked some common sense into Mark, but the young alpha still came back.  
"Alright, what is it?"   
Mark hesitated, before sighing lightly. 

"We had gone to Jack's school to get his assignments for the week because they couldn't just mail them, and Jack's heat came back while we were there. So when he went to the bathroom the secretary was hitting on me.."

"Mark don't tell me you cheated." Tyler sighed, hushing his needy omega in the background. Mark could hear Ethan begging, mewling for Tyler to hurry up and help him.  
"No. Nothing happened, she tried but I shut her down. But Jack did cheat. I told him to wait in the car while they collected his assignments and when I came back, he was being fucked by another alpha."  
Mark waited for Tyler to respond, unsure how he would react to that.  
The next thing he heard was a moan in the background from Ethan.  
"M-Mark, can I call you back? Fuck, Ethan just sat on my dick and I don't have the heart to tell him I can't help him right now.."   
"Yeah, of course!" Mark said quickly, face flushed slightly.   
"Ok, bye." Tyler had hung up, leaving Mark with his thoughts. Jack... He didn't know what to do with the cute little omega. He felt like such a horrible mate, knowing Jack had no control, but seeing that... It really hurt.


	18. Chapter 18

Jack was sitting on the couch, playing with his fingers and chewing on his bottom lip. Everything has just gone so wrong for them, it's only been two days and Jack had already cheated. He felt low and disgusting, a terrible excuse for a mate. Mark wouldn't want to stay with him after his parents returned home, his obligation to care for Jack would be terminated and he could return to his normal life. One that didn't involve an unfaithful, hormonal fifteen year old omega. Mark slid his phone into his pocket, trying to push the thought away as he joined Jack inside the house. The omega had curled into a small ball on the couch, his ruined pants still on as he shakily turned on Netflix, putting on a Disney movie. Mark watched him for a bit from the doorway, sighing softly.   
"Baby, take those off, they look uncomfortable." He said, walking over to the couch.   
"N-no... I'm punishing myself for being u-unfaithful..." He sniffled, refusing to look at Mark as he hugged a pillow to his chest.  
The little omega looked so hurt and broken, Mark could only imagine what his thoughts sounded like right now.  
"Baby, you don't need to punish yourself like that." Mark sat down next to his mate, reaching out to brush his fingers through Jack's hair but stopped when he saw him flinch.  
"I don't deserve your touch, I don't deserve your kindness. I'm a filthy slut for what I did." Jack buried his head into the pillow, crying softly as his tears stained the fabric resting against his face. How exactly was Mark supposed to handle this?  
Mark hesitantly pulled off Jack's pants, being as gentle as possible. He stood, walking to the kitchen to throw them in the trash, coming back shortly to see Jack hadn't moved an inch.   
"Little one..." He whispered, scooping the omega into his arms as Jack cringed at the touch.   
"You couldn't help it, it's your first heat." Mark whispered, rocking him like a baby.   
"B-but, you s-said-"   
"Hush now, I didn't mean it." The half Korean murmured.   
"If anything, I'm the horrible mate, I should be treating you better than this."  
Jack tried to climb out of Mark's arms, fighting against his tender touch.  
"Alpha, I should be punished. I can't forgive myself until you punish me." The omega cried, throwing himself out of his alpha's arms and onto the floor.  
"Jack, what are you asking me to do?" Mark raised his eyebrow, watching his mate as he presented his bare ass to him.  
"W-when I was little I-I used to get spankings for misbehaving.." Jack trailed off, feeling a little odd asking for Mark to smack him. Mark watched as Jack put his arms behind his back obediently, tears streaming down his cheeks. He didn't want to hurt his mate, but Jack was asking for punishment...  
"How many, little one?" He murmured, scooting forward to rub Jack's ass soothingly.  
"A-as many as you feel.." he said, closing his eyes. He hated being spanked, but he needed punishment for doing such a thing. It was only fair.   
"It'll be over soon baby." His alpha whispered, before beginning to deliver harsh slaps to Jack's plump bottom. The omega whimpered and cried with each one, burying his face into the carpet. Mark wasn't even really counting how many times he was spanking Jack, the whole thing just seemed odd to him. Being an alpha sometimes came with strange responsibilities like this, it was almost like Mark was Jack's daddy. The name had an appeal to it, one that Mark was afraid to delve into. But the tense environment was shifted when one of Mark's spanks incited a small moan from the omega on the floor.  
Mark froze, unsure what to do next.  
"S-sorry. I don't know why I just did that." Jack blushed, wiping away his tears with the back of his hand. Mark hesitated, gently rubbing Jack's red bottom.   
"It's ok baby." He murmured, wondering if Jack actually liked the spanks. It was possible, you don't know all your kinks at such a young age.   
"A-all done..?" Jack asked hopefully, his ass stinging. He ignored the little sparks of pleasure, blaming it on his oversensitivity from his heat. Mark opened his mouth to speak when his phone began ringing, the contact stating his best friend was calling.  
"Yes little one, I have to take this call." He said. Jack nodded his head, blushing when he stood up and noticed he had a surprising reaction to what Mark just did to him. The omega pulled down his shirt, covering his half chub as he sat back down on the couch. Mark had moved to the parent's bedroom, talking to Tyler about something he couldn't hear.  
"What do you mean I overreacted?" Mark asked, sitting down on the bed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Mark, he can't exactly make Informed decisions while he's in the throws of his heat. I mean he let you fuck him and look how smart that decision was.."   
Mark rolled his eyes.   
"Oh thanks." He said sarcastically, before sighing.   
"The thing is, he wanted punishment for doing it. He knows what he did... And I feel so bad now that I can't think straight." The alpha murmured. There was a shuffling of bedsheets on the other line, a soft purring sound in the background. Mark assumed Ethan was being pet, the boy always loved having his hair played with.   
"Mark, you just need to learn how to control your anger. You're not going to get anywhere with an omega if all you're doing is making them feel like shit all the time." Tyler scolded softly.   
"I know, I just... Feelings are confusing.." Mark muttered.  
"No. It's not confusing at all. You chose to mate this kid, that automatically means you're bonded to him for life. You either love him for who and what he is and get a grip on yourself, or you don't and you leave. But leaving is something you should never do unless you have no other option. He deserves your best Mark, either give him your all or don't." Tyler was always so right, it was annoying how perfect he seemed to be as a mate.  
"Yeah. You're right Tyler. I can't leave him, he'd be a wreck without me."

"But how much pain have you caused him already with you being here?" He heard Ethan say in the background, Tyler must've had him on speaker. The words stuck in his mind though, how much pain has he caused so far?  
Mark ran a shaky hand through his hair.   
"I... I'm trying, I really am..." He murmured. There was a little sigh, Ethan taking the phone from Tyler.   
"I want to meet this kid, Mark. Bring him over later." The omega ordered like a mother scolding a four year old.   
"We might be able to help you two."   
Mark thought about it, before nodding to himself.   
"Ok, I will. What time?"  
The line was quiet for a moment before Ethan spoke again.  
"Bring him over in about an hour."   
Mark agreed, thanking them before ending the call. He didn't know how they could possibly help, but Mark was desperate to get this under control. He set his phone down on the night stand, standing up to rejoin his mate in the living room when he heard another small moan.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Mark tilted his head in confusion, unable to detect Jack's heat scent as he entered the living room. What was sitting on the couch was a shock all by itself. Jack had somehow gotten ahold of a pair of panties and knee socks, grinding against a pillow and panting softly. He had always been intrigued by woman's clothing, so when his mom was going to throw out these things that didn't fit her Jack jumped at the chance to keep them for himself, hiding them in his closet. He liked how pretty they made him feel. Of course, Mark didn't know about this, and just seeing Jack in such clothing made his mouth water.   
"Mmh.. oh god please..." The omega whispered, shuddering. His eyes were closed, unable to see his mate standing a few feet away, a look of shock and intrigue etched on his face. He's never pictured Jack like this before, but the way those hip huggers barely covered his stunning ass made him never want to see him any other way. Mark took a step forward, a lusty growl rumbling inside his chest as he finally caught his mate's attention.  
"What are you doing, baby boy?" The pet name just sort of slipped out, but it sounded so good dipped in Mark's buttery rich voice. Jack moaned at the sound of his alpha, leaning forward so his ass was up in the air.   
"I wanted to please you..." He whined, burying his face into the couch as a submissive gesture.   
"I need to r-remind myself that I'm only yours, nobody else can see me like this but you.."   
Mark groaned softly, kneeling on the couch behind Jack and pulling the panties to the side slightly to rub his entrance.   
"Jack, I know you couldn't help it." He murmured. The omega whined like a puppy.   
"You're too fucking sexy for your own good, baby." The alpha hummed, pushing his finger into Jack's heat to rub at his walls. Jack mewled, arching his back as he pressed his ass back against Mark's thrusting finger.   
"Mm..Daddy, please." The omega gasped, instantly causing a reaction within this mate. Mark didn't know why Jack calling him 'Daddy' sounded so erotic, making him want to hear it again and again. As long as it was rolling off of Jack's pretty pink tongue, he could listen to Jack talk like that for hours.  
"What do you want, baby boy?" Mark purred, leaning forward to lick around his finger that was still buried knuckle deep inside his mate. Jack shuddered, feeling Mark's hot tongue drag around his sensitive entrance.   
"Fuck me, fuck me until all I can think about is you.." He pleaded, moaning when Mark added a second finger. The alpha pulled away slightly to watch his fingers as they slowly moved in and out, aroused by the way they completely disappeared inside Jack's willing ass.   
"You want me to fuck you, little one?" He murmured huskily, pulling out his fingers to lick at the Irishman twitching hole.   
"Yes please, please..." Jack panted, pressing himself back against Mark's face.   
"B-but I want you to use me like a toy, I don't want to cum..."   
The alpha sighed softly. Jack was still trying to punish himself.   
"Why don't you wanna cum, sweetheart?" Mark asked, inserting a third finger and thrusting slowly.  
"Mm..because I've been bad, and bad boys don't get to cum." Jack whimpered reaching down to rub himself through the thin lacey fabric. Mark smacked his hand away, withdrawing his fingers and pulling down Jack's panties.  
"Fuck. Hit me, Daddy." Jack whimpered, wiggling his ass in front of Mark. The alpha groaned softly. How could he resist? Jack's ass was just begging to be slapped, light handprints still left from earlier punishment. So, with a firm hand, Mark slapped his omega's plump ass. It wasn't as hard as he did it before, but still enough to leave a sharp sting that Jack found pleasurable. He mewled with each slap and wiggled his hips for more, feeling his cock throb.   
"You're so naughty, baby boy. So willing to become my fuck toy." Mark growled, rubbing his hands over the light red marks that painted Jack's pale ass.   
"Mhm. So bad, need punishment so badly. Please, Daddy." The omega gasped, anticipating the alpha's next move. He glanced behind him, moaning when he saw his mate unzipping his pants with a condom packet held between his teeth.  
"Mm, hurry..." He whined, spreading his legs out more and wiggling his hips enticingly.   
"Be patient, needy bitch." Mark growled, pushing down his pants and boxers and slipping the condom onto his length. He held Jack's hips, grinding against his ass.   
"Daddy..." Jack whimpered, wanting Mark inside him so damn bad. The alpha continued teasing, loving the way Jack squirmed and pleaded. Of course, the omega could only take so much before snapping, yanking his hips away and turning to face Mark. The alpha growled slightly before he was suddenly pushed down onto his back, Jack crawling on top of him with a challenging yet needy look in those pretty blues. Mark didn't have time to react before suddenly he was inside his mate, Jack's tight heat squeezing his cock in all the right ways as the omega fucked himself on it, shakily keeping Mark pinned as he moaned. The alpha bucked his hips up into his mate, growling with a vicious authority as he smacked his omega's perky ass.  
"It's cute how you think you're in charge." Mark smirked, grabbing Jack by his hips and moving him rapidly on his cock. Mark's eyes couldn't stop drinking in the delicious appearance of his lover, dressed in nothing but his lacey white thigh highs. Jack was absolutely gorgeous, and he was all Mark's.  
Jack's back arched, moaning loudly. He pushed up Mark's shirt with shaky hands and rubbed his thumbs over the alpha's nipples. Mark's hips jerked up, his nipples being particularly sensitive.   
"F-fu- Ah! Daddy..!" Jack threw his head back as his prostate was hit, shaking slightly. At this rate he was going to cum, but he didn't want to, he didn't deserve it.  
Jack moved Mark's hand from his hip to the base of his dick, instructing Mark to make a ring with his thumb and index finger, effectively preventing him from releasing as Mark squeezed his fingers around the base of Jack's cock. The omega whined, an almost painful pressure building up as Mark's relentless thrusts pounded into his sensitive prostate over and over again.  
"Don't let me cum, I don't deserve it yet." Jack panted as a dry orgasm quickly engulfed his trembling body. He moaned loudly, trying to buck his hips as all that came out was thick pre.   
"Are you sure, ba-"  
"I said not to let me cum!" The omega snapped, panting. Mark raised an eyebrow, not particularly enjoying the attitude Jack had just given him.   
"You little whore." He growled, rolling them over and beginning to pound into Jack. The younger's back arched, spreading his legs as wide as he could to get Mark deeper.  
"Haah..Daddy, fuck me harder!" The omega moaned, squeezing his eyes shut and arching his back. Mark grinned, slamming his hips deeper and harder into his mate as a primal desire overtook him. His fingers were still tightly clasped around Jack's cock, preventing him from fully releasing as more pre gushed from his tip.  
"You wanna be punished, fine. I'm gonna make you scream, little slut." Mark hissed, squeezing Jack's cock a little harder.   
"Oh god!" Jack moaned out, his face flushed and his body trembling. Mark was being so rough with his fragile body and he loved it, though there was a part of him that wanted to feel the exact opposite as well, wanted to feel his mate being gentle and loving. All the sex they've had so far has been fast and rough and lustful. Nothing more.   
"H-harder!" Jack panted, tears in his eyes as another dry orgasm consumed him. Maybe if he were a better mate Mark would make love to him. Mark obeyed his mates wishes, practically ramming his thick cock into Jack's tight little ass. The omega was filled with conflicting feelings, wanting to please his alpha the only way he knew how, and craving that sweet and loving side of Mark that he still had yet to fully get. His trembling hands covered up his face, trying to hide the fact that he was starting to cry. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin this for Mark because he was an overly needy and emotional bitch. But Mark did notice, and at first he didn't know what he was really hearing, but he's made Jack cry so much in the past two days that the sound had become sickeningly familiar to him, making it apparent what was really happening. He had made his mate cry, again...

 


	20. Chapter 20

Mark slowed his hips down to a stop, releasing his tight grip around Jack's reddened cock to try and give him some relief.   
"W-what are you d-haaahhh!" Jack let out a scream half way through his question, climaxing heavily onto his chest and stomach, some even spraying Mark's hand as he stroked him through it, milking his cock of every last drop of backed up release. Jack was sobbing at this point, his body shaking as the rest of his cum leaked from his slit.   
"Why did you let me cum... Why, why..?" He whimpered, Mark pulling out of him.   
"You didn't want that, did you?" He whispered, scooping his mate up into his arms.   
"You didn't want me to fuck you... Did you?"   
"I did, I did!" Jack sobbed, burying his face into Mark's neck as his body shook with his cries.   
"Shh, I'm here..."

~ _But you've caused him so much pain by being here._ ~

"I w-wanted to make you happy, I wanted y-you to forgive me..." Jack hiccuped out.   
"I'm a bad mate, I ch-cheated on you, I m-make you mad all the time-" Jack poured out his every mistake, every mistake that had made his alpha so angry at him. Mark was starting to feel suffocated by his own emotions, the constant reminder that he was a colossal fuck up as a mate was still staring him in the face. Every time Jack cried because of him replayed inside his mind, and this boy deserved better than what Mark could give him at the moment. They were both so young still, way too young to be thrown into such an adult situation. Mark was made to become Jack's support from the moment he marked him, but all he seemed to be doing was breaking him down. He wasn't ready for this, and neither was Jack. But it still happened, and now Mark was faced with the choice Tyler had mentioned earlier. Either give Jack his all or leave.   
"You deserve better than this, Jack." Mark muttered, kissing his mates cheek. Jack whimpered, burying his face into his mate's broad neck and clinging to him, trying to steady his breathing. Mark was warm, and strong, and his scent was slowly calming Jack's nerves.   
"I'm going to take you to a friend's house in a bit, ok little one? He and his mate offered to help." The alpha murmured, hugging his small mate close. It wasn't Jack that needed help, Jack was perfect. It was Mark. Mark was thinking with his dick when he mated the boy that so easily captured his interest, but they were both so young. Too young. Jack was stuck with Mark, too emotionally attached to let the alpha go even if he wanted to. But for some odd reason... He loved Mark.   
"Alpha, j-just... Keep holding me..."  
The older boy sighed, cradling his lover in his arms for a little while longer, it was all he could really do that didn't seem to hurt Jack in some way. Mark still wasn't sure if he really loved Jack or just had an obligation to love him because they were mates. The question ate away at him every second he didn't have a definite answer, making the urge to bolt that much stronger.  
But then if he did leave and Jack ended up pregnant because of him, he'd be just another low life absentee father and Jack would be left alone to deal with things he shouldn't at his age. The omega was almost completely calm now, breathing in Mark's scent as the alpha held him close.  
"Are you ready to get dressed now? We have to leave soon." Mark softly asked, sweeping Jack's hair out of his face as he gazed into those stunning sapphire eyes of his. Jack nodded a bit, leaning up to press a sweet kiss to his mate's lips. It broke Mark's heart to realize how little affection he's given Jack, using him for sex more than anything.   
"I'm ready Marky..." The younger whispered sadly when Mark didn't kiss back, carefully wiggling out of his arms. He was about to walk off when Mark grabbed his arm, gently pulling him down to kiss him softly. Jack immediately melted into it.   
"I love you.." the Irishman whispered, giving his alpha a quick hug before walking away to his room. Mark felt awful about the way he's treated Jack so far, all of this was his fault and there was no way he was going to be able to fix it. He just hoped Tyler and Ethan would be able to help steer this relationship in the right direction, he needed to atleast try for Jack's sake. He deserved that much from him. Mark stood up, pulling the condom off of his softened member and discarding it in the trash. He pulled on his boxers and pants, quickly running his fingers through his hair to fix his post sex look before he left. Jack came out of his room a few minutes later, dressed in a pastel blue sweater and black leggings. Yet another thing he stole from his mom's closet. Mark sighed, smiling softly at his mate.  
"You get more gorgeous ever time I see you, baby."  
Jack giggled and blushed cutely, a little purr rumbling in his chest at the compliment.   
"Thank you Marky." He grinned, sheepishly playing with his sweater paws.   
"C'mon little one, I'll let you sit on my lap while I drive." The alpha said, walking over to his omega and kissing his forehead.   
"Yes please!" Jack said, gripping Mark's biceps happily. He loved the affection and attention that made him feel loved and wanted. It made his heart flutter in joy with every compliment, every soft touch.  
Mark smiled, wrapping his arms around his lover. Jack needed to be treated this way all of the time, not just when it was convenient or required of him. Jack was his prince, someone Mark should always be pining for. The alpha picked Jack up, carrying him like he was his bride as he walked out to the car. He set Jack down for a moment, opening the car door and sliding into the drivers side. Jack grinned as Mark patted his leg, motioning for him to sit on his lap. It was a bit of a tight squeeze, but they managed, arriving at Ethan and Tyler's a few moments later.


	21. Chapter 21

Jack had been combing his fingers through Mark's soft floof the entire ride, cuddled up impossibly close to his mate.   
"Alright baby, we're here." Mark chuckled, leaning down to kiss Jack's little nose. The Irishman smiled, hesitantly opening the door. He wasn't very good around strangers, but at least Mark was here with him. He carefully stepped out, smiling when Mark stood up beside him.   
"Just relax little one, they're nice people." His mate soothed, taking Jack's hand and intertwining their fingers gently. The younger nodded, following Mark as he walked up to the door and knocked. It was opened by a blue haired boy, who took one look at Jack and squealed, grabbing him and hugging him tightly.   
"He's so adorable!"  
Jack yelped, surprised by the sudden affection from this other omega. Ethan wasn't that much older than him, atleast he didn't look that much older, which gave Jack a sense of comfort.  
"Come in guys, Ty is in the living room. Also, I made spaghetti for dinner if you guys are hungry."   
Jack's face broke out into a smile as he stepped inside the comfy home, following Ethan into the living room where a larger male with thick curly hair was sitting.   
"I am pretty hungry now that I think about it." Jack muttered, hearing his stomach growl. Ethan giggled, taking a seat next to his mate on the couch as Mark and Jack did the same.  
"Well, I figured you would be. Heats take alot out of you, you know."  
Jack blushed and nodded, placing a timid hand on Mark's arm.   
"I'm hungry..." He murmured, Mark immediately standing to go and get Jack some food. As soon as the alpha was out of the room Jack sunk into the couch shyly.   
"So you're Jack?" The tall alpha asked. The Irishman, feeling intimidated by the alpha that was much bigger than Mark, nodded, not making eye contact.   
"Aww, don't be shy hun." Ethan gushed, pulling Jack onto his lap and cuddling him.   
"You're too cute for your own good, I can see why Mark decided to take you." He purred, cradling Jack in his arms like a baby.   
"O-oh, um... Thank you?" The younger omega stuttered, not used to all this positive attention.  
"Eth, give him some space ok." Tyler softly scolded, smiling at Jack as Ethan nodded his head and set Jack down next to him on the couch.  
"Yes, alpha. Sorry, alpha." Ethan apologized, looking down at his hands in embarrassment.  
"Its ok blue bird, I just think he needs to warm up to us a bit first before you start snuggling with him." Tyler chuckled, leaning over to kiss Ethan's cheek sweetly. The blue boy beamed, grinning as he cuddled into his alpha's side. Mark had just come back into the living room, handing Jack his plate of food and a bottle of water.  
"Eat up, pumpkin."   
Jack was ravenous, eating quickly as he was starving.  
"Hey, slow down little one." Mark chuckled, wiping some sauce off Jack's soft cheek.   
"S-sorry alpha..." The Irishman blushed, slowing down drastically.   
"Good boy."   
Tyler's hand absentmindedly began playing with Ethan's hair, the omega immediately going limp against him and purring.   
"So, I hear you guys are having some issues." Tyler began. Jack froze. Oh no, this was about him, wasn't it?  
"Yeah, this is very new to us both." Mark stated, looking down at his mate with a gentle smile. Jack relaxed a bit, but it was still incredibly intimidating to have another alpha pick apart their relationship. Even though Tyler and Ethan seemed like lovely people with good intentions, Jack was still wary of them.   
"Jack, what do you need from Mark? It's very important for you to voice your needs to your mate, he's not a mind reader." Ethan sat up a bit, grabbing Jack's hand tenderly. Jack swallowed thickly and blushed, looking away.   
"I just... I n-need him to love me... Or at least show m-me affection.." he whispered, looking down at the floor. Mark's heart broke at his mate's words.   
"Mark." Tyler growled slightly.   
"You haven't been showing affection?"   
The half Korean couldn't hold eye contact, glancing away from Tyler's intimidating stare.   
"Uh... N-not a lot..." He murmured, ashamed, watching Ethan as he comforted his Irish mate.   
"Mark... You are so stupid it hurts." The other alpha sighed, standing up to take Jack's empty plate off his lap. Tyler wasn't wrong, Mark had been pretty ignorant of Jack's wants and needs. It had only been about sex so far, proving that Mark was just as immature as Jack was. Ethan slid his arm around Jack's shoulders, hooking his finger under the younger's chin as he leaned in close.  
"You poor thing. I bet you're just starving for affection, aren't you?" Ethan murmured, not paying Mark's stare any attention as he focused on Jack completely. The young omega blushed a bit and timidly nodded, looking into Ethan's sparking greyish eyes. His nose twitched as he took in Ethan's scent, a blueberry type aroma that calmed him. Ethan's hands were so much more gentle than Mark's, lifting Jack onto his lap carefully.   
"It's alright, Mark may not be able to satisfy you, but I can." He smiled, pressing his nose against Jack's matemark. The young omega shuddered, looking over at Tyler with wide eyes. Ethan's mate didn't seem phased by it in the slightest, knowing what the blue boy was doing.   
"Hang on just a second." Mark growled and stood, wrapping his arms around Jack and taking him from Ethan's gentle hold.   
"I can satisfy him fine." He snapped, holding a shocked Jack against his chest protectively. Ethan got way too close to his mate for his liking. But Tyler seemed to think otherwise, sitting forward with a harsh glare directed at Mark.  
"I don't think you can, Mark. You're confusing sex with making love, the two are completely different. Jack wants you to make love to him, not fuck him. What better way to let him experience it, than by another omega's touch. Ethan isn't primal or aggressive, he's sweet and gentle. Exactly what Jack wants and needs." Ethan nodded his head, holding out his hand for Jack to take. The omega wanted to try this out, but he was afraid of what Mark would do if he agreed.  
"It's ok Mark, think of this as just a teaching tool, a one time thing. I'm not taking Jack away from you, I'm showing you how to love him the way he wants you to." Mark looked down at his mate's sad expression, he could tell Jack was starving for love and affection, he needed this and Mark needed to lean how to do it. But could he let Jack do this? Would he be able to sit back and watch without wanting to kill Ethan? Probably not. But this isn't about him, it's about Jack. So, reluctantly, he set his baby boy down on Ethan's lap, leaning down to kiss Jack sweetly.   
"Don't worry about me Pumpkin.." he whispered, smiling when Jack nuzzled him affectionately.   
"Are you sure alpha..?" The boy whispered. He wasn't too comfortable being so intimate with anyone but his mate, but he realized that Mark needed to learn.   
"It's ok little one, just relax." Mark kissed him again, sending a glance in Tyler's direction. How could he be so calm watching his mate touch someone else? Did he have something planned?

 


	22. Chapter 22

Jack swallowed thickly, feeling Ethan's hands slide up his thighs to rest on his hips.  
"Pay attention to how he reacts, watch his body language and learn." Ethan softly spoke, leaning forward to very gently place a kiss on the younger's neck. Jack's back stiffened, his eyes fluttering shut as he exhaled a shakey breath. Mark and Tyler were quiet, both alpha's watching Ethan drag his lips down Jack's neck slowly. The boy was panting, hands finding their way to Ethan's blue and brown hair as he tilted his head back. Mark couldn't stifle his low growl when Ethan's tongue slipped past his lips to gently lap at Jack's matemark, the Irish omega shuddering as that spot was very sensitive.   
"Calm yourself." Tyler growled slightly as he cast a glance at Mark.   
"There's no need to get so worked up, Ethan's not going to go that far anyways."   
The blue boy smirked slightly at their conversation, taking the opportunity to kiss up to Jack's slightly pointed ear.   
"I bet you want this from Mark, hm?" He whispered, fingers caressing Jack's spine.   
"Y-yes, but he won't give it to me.."   
"Aww, you must think he's in charge, hm?" Ethan murmured. Jack hesitantly nodded.   
"You've got it all wrong, Jacky. You're the one in charge. Alphas think they have all the power over you, but you can bend them to your will and have them do whatever you please. You're the one who influences them, they serve you." Ethan purred, kissing just under Jack's ear.   
"You just need to wrap Mark around those pretty fingers of yours..."  
Jack let a small moan slip past his lips, tugging a little on Ethan's hair as he bit his lip to stifle his sounds.  
"Mark, come here. Sit next to me." Ethan instructed, smirking when the alpha followed his order. Mark was itching to get Jack back into his arms, he didn't like watching Ethan pleasure _**his**_ mate, and Jack was beginning to get more worked up the longer Ethan kissed and licked at his neck.  
"This is how you need to treat him, this is how he deserves to be touched. Light and gentle, sweet and loving." Ethan winked, bringing his hands up to cup Jack's pink cheeks. Ethan leaned up, lightly pecking Jack's lips. The faint taste of blueberries was left on his tongue as their lips moved together. Jack wished Mark would kiss him this way, the feeling was barely there, leaving him craving more. Jack was already panting, eyes half lidded. He loved this, he loved it so fucking much. Of course, Mark didn't, biting down on his knuckles to keep from tearing Jack away from Ethan. His throat held a constant growl and his entire being was screaming at him to do something.   
"Let me try." He finally snapped, just wanting his baby away from the other omega. Ethan smirked, letting out a soft moan when Jack's hips bucked into his unintentionally.   
"I think maybe you should calm down first, wouldn't want you to hurt your poor mate." He said, glancing up at Tyler to make sure he was doing ok. His mate gave a little nod of approval and Ethan smiled. He was treating Jack like Tyler enjoyed treating him, with love and care, being so gentle so the fragile boy in his lap didn't break. His lips found their way back to Jack's, his hands moving under his blue sweater to lightly trace his spine with his fingertips. Jack's hips started to move, slowly grinding on the omega under him. His head was stuck in a love clouded fog, eating up Ethan's affection like his life depended on it. Sex with Mark was very different from what Ethan was doing, the kisses were rough and primal, including more tongues and teeth than lips. This on the other hand was addictive, each kiss Ethan placed on his sensitive skin caused a wave of arousal to surge through his veins. And it didn't help when he felt his first traces of heat warm up his skin, the two omegas softly moaning into each other's mouths as their hips rutted together.   
"Mark..." Jack whispered, burying his face in Ethan's neck as he rocked his hips.   
"It's ok, you can s-say his name.." Ethan gasped softly, smelling Jack's faint scent of heat.  
"That's enough Ethan, let Mark try." Tyler said gruffly. He'll admit he was pretty turned on from watching them, but this wasn't about him, so he kept it in his pants.   
"Go see your mate." Ethan whispered, smiling when Jack immediately clambered onto Mark's lap, wrapping his arms around the alpha and panting. The half Korean's immediate instinct was to fuck Jack right now and claim him back. And that's just what he was about to do, hands moving to yank down the omega's leggings and attack his neck in harsh bites and licks, grabbing the Irishman's now bare ass. Jack whimpered slightly, eyes shutting at the sudden roughness.   
"Mark." Tyler snarled, standing. The delicious smell of Jack's heat was filling the room, only adding to Mark's primal instincts to destroy his omega's plump ass.  
The sweet aroma Jack was producing was effecting Tyler as well, gritting his teeth to refrain from attacking Mark's mate. All of Ethan's teaching went straight out the window, Mark didn't learn a fucking thing. So Tyler took matters into his own hands, instructing Ethan to take Jack back into his lap while he dealt with Mark. His omega obeyed without question, grabbing Jack's waist and pulling him away from Mark. The alpha didn't like that, snarling and growling at Ethan like he was going to rip his throat out. Tyler stepped in, creating a barrier between the two as Jack slid back into Ethan's lap.  
"You didn't learn a fucking thing! You don't deserve him you selfish child!" Tyler snapped. Jack whined at Tyler's yelling, Ethan hushing him gently and pulling him closer, not minding that Jack's slick was currently ruining his jeans.   
"It'll be ok baby..." Ethan murmured, lifting Jack up and quickly moving to the kitchen. It was incredibly dangerous to be around the two at this time, Mark was sure to attack Tyler and a fight between alphas wasn't something you want to be caught up in.   
"Please..." Jack whimpered, grinding against Ethan needily as he clung to the other omega.   
"Shh, just relax, I'll help you until this is figured out." The blue boy said, wincing when he heard various things being broken and knocked over in the living room. Of course, he wouldn't be able to actually fuck Jack, omegas just weren't built to be the one inside someone else. But Tyler had always said he had a way with his tongue...


	23. Chapter 23

Ethan layed the omega onto the floor, grabbing the hem of Jack's leggings and pulling them down his legs, tossing them to the side. His grayish eyes widened, licking his lips as Jack's erection sprang free. The boy wasn't wearing any underwear, a bold but smart move when it came to being in heat.   
"Hurry, Ethan please!" Jack panted, spreading his legs as the shouting and growling in the living room became louder.  
Ethan hushed the omega, glancing over his shoulder as he heard Mark yelp. Tyler was much bigger and stronger than Mark by a long shot, he just hoped his mate could stop himself before he killed him. As the commotion behind them grew in intensity, Ethan tried to distract himself with Jack, leaning down to drag his tongue across Jack's slick drenched hole. Jack moaned, hands flying down to grip Ethan's hair. The blue boy had never eaten someone out before, but he'll admit the taste of Jack's slick made him want more. He gently placed the younger's legs over his shoulders as he dove in, moaning softly as his hair was tugged. He added a couple fingers into the mix, pushing them into Jack's soaked hole, biting his lip at the loud moan that erupted from the boy he was pleasuring. He now realized why Tyler loved eating him out so much, and why his alpha seemed to love his noises.   
A crash came from the living room, and Ethan was sure someone had just broken the TV. Jack tightened his grip on Ethan's hair, tugging harder when the omega's tongue penetrated past his pink muscle.   
"Oh fuck..t-touch me, please!" Jack whined, wiggling his hips needily. Ethan's own heat started to perk up, slowly heating up his skin as slick ran down the back of his thighs. Ethan tried to concentrate on Jack, wrapping his hand around his stiffening cock as he lapped at his entrance. Their strong scents mingled, the air of the house filling with the sweet aroma as Ethan panted slightly. Jack's back arched, mewling in protest when Ethan sat up and shakily began taking off his pants.   
"I can't..." The older omega whined, wiggling out of his tight jeans and boxers before crawling over Jack, grinding against him needily. The two were panting, moaning, humping each other desperately in a search for relief. The scent of both omegas in heat was enough to make the alphas in the other room drool if they weren't busy trying to hurt each other.  
"Ah..alpha! N-need you!" Ethan called out, pulling off Jack's sweater and tossing it behind him as he pulled his own shirt off. Both omegas were naked and grinding on each other as slick covered the kitchen floor. Tyler's nose twitched as he pinned Mark to the floor, hands wrapped around the younger alpha's neck as the scent of the two omegas hit him like a truck. The living room was trashed, the furniture tipped over with both Alphas bloodied from the fight. Mark lost, submissively laying on his back and exposing his matemark.  
"Oh fuck.." Tyler growled, dragging Mark over to the one chair they didn't break.   
He slammed Mark down onto it harshly, pinning him with a snarl.   
"Stay." He snapped, going over to the storage closet to grab a few ropes. Mark growled as he was tied down, baring his teeth, earning a harsh slap to the face. Tyler smirked and grabbed the back of the chair, dragging Mark into the kitchen. He groaned softly and watched the two omegas for a bit, pushing Mark's chair in at the table.   
"Omega." The tall alpha growled in a hard tone. Both of them scrambled to their feet, rushing over to Tyler and gripping onto him, panting. Mark struggled against the ropes in a desperate attempt to free himself.   
"Please alpha, please!" They cried, both omegas clawing at his shorts until the offending material slid down his legs. Jack's eyes nearly popped out of his head, Tyler's dick was massive. Mark's was girthy, with more width than length. But Tyler's was long and thick, and Jack's mouth watered at the sight. He needed It, wanted to taste it. Jack and Ethan worked together, each boy licking and sucking at Tyler's cock while Mark growled and struggled against the restraints.   
"Fuck..." Tyler growled, hands tangled gently in their hair as they lapped at his cock like dogs. They both eagerly licked up his pre, tongues brushing together.   
"Mm, good, good omegas..." He murmured, eventually pulling them off.   
"Alpha..." Ethan whined, his slick creating a small puddle on the floor. Jack was no better, panting and whining. Tyler licked his lips, eyeing them both hungrily, ignoring Mark's struggles.  
"Bluebird, lay on your back for me." Tyler purred, tugging off his shirt that was torn in the fight. Ethan eagerly obeyed, laying on his back as Tyler sank down to his knees. Jack was practically crying, fingering himself as Tyler spread his mate's legs and pushed his cock into his ass.  
"Come here little one, I haven't forgotten about you." Tyler beckoned Jack to come closer, wrapping his arm around him as he leaned down and kissed him, hips snapping into Ethan while the two kissed.  
Ethan was moaning loudly, spreading his legs wider as his back arched.   
"A-alpha..." Jack whimpered, gasping when Tyler moved a hand down and pushed a couple fingers into his wet heat.   
"Don't worry, I've got you.." he grunted, fingering Jack roughly as he fucked Ethan.   
"Hang on." Tyler murmured, grabbing Ethan's hips and rolling them over so the blue boy was riding his cock, beckoning Jack over.   
"Sit on my face."   
Jack didn't have to be told twice, scrambling over and straddling Tyler's chest, the alpha pulling his ass over to his mouth eagerly. Mark was thrashing, whimpering as he watched his mate with desperate eyes. His heart felt like it was being ripped out of his chest. Jack was otherwise distracted with Tyler's thick tongue prodding his hole, slick dripping down his chin as he licked and dipped his tongue into Jack's entrance. Sweet sounding moans were filling the kitchen, mixing with Mark's whimpers and Tyler's groans of pleasure. Ethan was already on birth control, so they didn't have to worry about silly things like condoms when they fucked. Tyler also had better self control, so when he took Jack like he was planning to, he could stop himself before he came inside the boy. Ethan bounced quickly, hips rocking as his hand moved rapidly on his leaking cock. Jack whimpered, leaning forward to capture the omega's lips as he moved the olders hand away. They both were using Tyler like a fuck toy, with Ethan riding his massive cock and Jack riding his tongue while they jerked each other off. Tyler didn't mind at all, gripping Jack's ass as he ate the omega out, groaning every so often in pleasure as Ethan's ass milked his cock. The blue boy was getting dangerously close, sitting down all the way on his mate's massive dick and rolling his hips, moaning rather whorishly.   
"Alpha, g-gonna cum..." He mewled, pulling off nearly all the way before slamming back down, earning a low moan from his mate.   
"Go ahead bluebird.." he murmured, licking at Jack's hole still as his mate tightened.  
Jack's hand moved quicker, helping to tip Ethan over the edge as his orgasm ripped through his fragile body. Ethan bit down on Jack's lower lip, drawing a small bit of blood as his body tensed up, his cum spurting out of his slit as Jack stroked his cock and licked at his lips. As Ethan came down from his high, Tyler tapped his leg, silently telling him to let Jack have a turn.  
"Switch with me." Ethan lifted himself off of Tyler's dick, pulling Jack away from his mate's mouth as they traded places. Jack was nervous. He wasn't sure he'd be able to take all of Tyler in, hovering over the alpha's cock. But the craving for something to fill him up was only getting stronger. So, panting, Jack pressed the tip inside his tight hole.   
"O-oh god..!" He moaned shakily, slowly lowering himself, feeling every inch of Tyler stretch him out. He was moaning like a common street whore, sitting down on it fully, even the slightest twitch from Tyler's dick sent a jolt of raw pleasure up his spine.   
"Mm, he's big, isn't he?" Ethan panted, grinding against Tyler's face. Jack nodded quickly, his entire body trembling. He swore he could feel Tyler in his stomach.   
"T-too much, I can't m-move..." He mewled, drooling. The alpha bent his knees, slowly rocking his hips, Jack's back arching as he moaned out. Tyler bucked his hips up, sending waves of pleasure through the tiny omega, Jack's eyes momentarily locked with Mark's. The alpha had given up, slumped against the chair as he watched his mate get fucked by his best friend and his omega. Jack didn't have time to feel anything other than the massive alpha cock stretching out his tight ass as he tried to bounce along with Tyler's thrusts.   
"Come here baby, kiss me." Ethan grabbed the back of Jack's head, smashing the omega's lips against his as their hands trailed all over each other. Mark felt completely defeated, Tyler was able to satisfy two omegas in heat while he struggled with just one. He was able to get Jack off, but when it came to meeting his emotional needs he just couldn't hit the mark. Jack was too lost in his pleasure, moaning against Ethan's lips as he drooled. He wanted Tyler to properly fuck him, to pin him down while ramming into his needy hole. But he didn't know how to ask, so instead he tried to communicate it to Ethan through body language - being more rough than usual, whimpering and whining, pleading for more with his stunning eyes. And Ethan seemed to get the message.   
"Ty.." he purred, pulling his ass away.   
"Little Jacky wants more."  
Tyler nodded, licking his lips as Ethan moved off to the side. The alpha smirked, growling as he pinned Jack down against the kitchen floor. His hips rammed into the smaller omega, squeezing his eyes shut as Ethan moved around to the front of them to kiss his lover's lips. Jack was practically screaming, grabbing onto Tyler's strong arms as he fucked the younger viciously.  
"That feel good, little one?" Tyler purred, fucking him faster and harder. Jack could only cry out in response. It felt so good, being fucked deep and hard by such a large alpha. He was cumming in a matter of seconds, screaming as his back arched off the floor.   
"Mm, keep going alpha, he wants you to keep going.." Ethan whispered in Tyler's ear, Jack's body trembling as he spread his legs more for Tyler.   
"Fuck..." The alpha groaned, his hips snapping forward brutally into Jack over and over, the omega's small body jolting with each fast thrust. Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes, teeth sunken into his bottom lip as he felt the urge to mark Tyler. Jack already had a mate, one that was sitting three feet away from him, watching him with sad and desperate eyes as he was fucked into the kitchen floor by another alpha.  
"Mm-ark." Jack moaned softly, his voice getting caught in his throat as he felt another orgasm build up inside his belly. Tyler was mere seconds away from releasing, pulling out of Jack as soon as he saw the young omega cum all over his chest once again.  
"C'mere baby. Let me fill you." Tyler panted, grabbing Ethan and sitting him down on his cock. Ethan moaned loudly, Tyler bouncing him a few times before exploding inside the omega.   
"A-ah! Oh fuck..!" Ethan cried, clinging to his mate and panting, moaning, Tyler kissing at his neck and shoulders softly as his hips slowly rocked. Jack layed on the floor, just barely staying concious as he panted heavily. Once those blue eyes fluttered open and landed on Mark, who had silent tears running down his cheeks, the little omega whimpered and struggled to his hands and knees, crawling over to his mate.   
"Mark..." He mewled, struggling up onto his mate's lap and hugging him tightly. All he wanted at the moment was his mate, his alpha.   
"Mark, why don't you clean him up." Tyler said gently, pulling out of Ethan and standing, undoing the ropes. Mark immediately pulled Jack against him, cuddling and kissing and nuzzling him so affectionately Jack couldn't help but beam with happiness.

 


	24. Chapter 24

Mark was inexperienced as a mate, that was certain, but in this moment all he wanted was to show Jack just how precious he was. The poor omega had been through so much shit in the last two days that he was surprised Jack was still around. Who would want to put up with an alpha that gave them emotional whiplash? Jack was special, most people would have left. But here he is, snuggling up to Mark like a kitten seeking affection after another alpha fucked him into the kitchen floor. These two are probably toxic to each other and would always have some type of issue when it came to their relationship, the age gap being one of them. Being mated to a teenager has it's downsides, just like having an emotionally distant alpha does. Hopefully they would learn from this and fix their fucked up relationship before it destroys them both, but the story isn't over yet and Mark is still an idiot. Anything could happen.   
"I'm so sorry, alpha. I was weak." Jack whimpered, snuggling into Mark's chest as his arms wrapped around his broad shoulders.  
"Shh..." Mark rubbed Jack's bare back, looking up at Tyler.   
"Well, what are you waiting for? Clean the boy up." He said, walking over to Ethan and lifting his own omega into his arms. Ethan was purring, nuzzling against Tyler. The couple was happy. Perfect in Mark's eyes. Why couldn't he be a good alpha like Tyler?   
"I understand Pumpkin, you needed someone to take care of you..." He murmured, nuzzling against Jack's temple. The strong urge to claim Jack again was building, but he needed to resist. Tyler did that to teach Mark a lesson. The half Korean just hoped he'd be enough for Jack now that Tyler's monster dick had been in his ass. The thought made him cringe, just the way Jack reacted to Tyler was enough to strengthen the urge to reclaim him. It was eating at him from the inside, burning like an intense fire.   
_**Resist it, Mark..**_  
The alpha grit his teeth, pushing the primal need back down where it belonged. Tyler wouldn't hesitate to 'teach him' again, and that wasn't something he wanted to see. So far Jack's had two different alpha's fuck him, Tyler's strong scent was still all over the omega, driving him crazy the longer he was next to Jack. He had to get his scent off of him or there was no telling what he'd do.  
"Come on clover, let's get you cleaned up." Mark muttered, standing with his mate still firmly attached to him. Jack kissed at Mark's neck, noticing how tense his muscles were as his alpha carried him to the upstairs bathroom.   
"Alpha?" Jack murmured, looking up into Mark's eyes. The older's nostrils flared, pupils dilated slightly. He was clearly trying to fight off his natural urges, and the thought of Mark doing that for him made Jack's heart flutter.   
"Yes, little one?"   
"I won't stop you if you have to take me..." Jack whispered, blushing as he trailed off. The alpha felt his cock twitch in his jeans, but shook his head.  
"No, as much as I would like to, this is about you." He sighed.   
"Not me."  
Jack frowned, he didn't want Mark to think that this had nothing to do with him. Mark was a crutial part of this, and his needs mattered too. He couldn't imagine how hurt Mark must be right now, witnessing something like that and being unable to stop it. Jack's heart broke for his mate, seeing the pain in his eyes every time he looked at Jack. The alpha set him down on the side of the tub, turning on the water to a comfortable temperature and filling the tub. The omega sat quietly, staring down at the floor as Mark shut off the warm water and crouched down next to him. He could tell Jack was blaming himself again, it was written all over his face.  
"Baby, this isn't your fault. It's mine. I was too stupid to see how precious you are and how easily someone else could take you away from me. I won't be making that mistake anymore, you mean too much to me to let that happen again. I'm so sorry, Jack."  
Jack's eyes widened slightly, blinking back tears. That was the sweetest thing Mark had ever said to him.   
"Baby, don't cry..." The alpha whispered, cupping Jack's soft cheeks and kissing the salty liquid away. The Irishman sniffed slightly before lunging at Mark, wrapping his arms around his mate as he burst into sobs.   
"I l-love you so much!" He whimpered, Mark toppling back onto the ground in surprise. The two layed there, on the bathroom floor, looking into each other's eyes as Jack's tears dampened both of their cheeks.  
"J-join me in the bath?" The omega whispered hopefully, tangling his fingers in Mark's soft hair. The alpha smiled, leaning up to kiss his mate.  
"Of course I will." Jack grinned, wiping away his tears as he straddled Mark's waist. The two were in a questionable position, it wouldn't take much for something to happen. The omega brushed his soft lips against Mark's, tasting him gently as his eyes closed. Mark's shakey breath ghosting against his cheeks sent a shiver up his spine, craving something more but too afraid to ask for it. Mark gently placed his hands on Jack's waist, kissing the corner of his omega's mouth.   
"You're making it very difficult to focus..." He whispered, instinct suddenly trying to overpower him again. He needed to get rid of the scent of another alpha, Jack was reeking with it. The omega smiled a little, biting his lip as he watched Mark struggle with his own mind.   
"Calm down alpha, I'll let you, it's ok..." He said, running his hands up and down Mark's clothed chest.   
"No, no, must... Must resist..." Mark said, eyes shut tightly. He didn't want to watch his mate being fucked by someone else again, he didn't want to see Jack being pleasured by another alpha. Not again.


	25. Chapter 25

Jack wasn't exactly helping Mark, a part of him liked how aggressive he could get with him, yet another part craved a gentle lover and slow meaningful sex. The boy was a hormonal fifteen year old, he didn't really know what he wanted. The omega's hips rolled against Mark's clothed cock, inciting a deep and basey growl from his mate.   
"Don't you want me, baby?" Jack mewled, running his hands under Mark's shirt to lightly play with his sensitive pink buds.  
Mark panted, his hips rocking on their own accord. It was too much, Jack was enticing him, it threw him over the edge. So he offered no resistance when the omega eagerly unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down just enough to free his aching erection.   
"Mine.." Jack whispered, rubbing his ass against Mark's length teasingly. The alpha wouldn't have none of that, grabbing Jack's hips tightly and thrusting his hips upwards, not even inside him yet.   
"Mn, l-like a dog in heat..." Jack whimpered, moving his hips slightly so Mark's tip caught on his rim and slipped inside. The omega moaned as his mate's cock pounded his insides, welcoming him inside eagerly. Mark's feet planted firmly on the ground, bending his knees as Jack leaned forward.   
"Mm..alpha, help." Jack whined, trying to pull off his mates shirt but failing miserably. Mark smirked, rolling them over and pulling the fabric over his head, tossing it onto the floor. His hips completely stopped once he had Jack pinned against the tile, staring down at his lover as their lips just barely touched. Jack whimpered, moving his hips to try and get some type of friction.  
"Mark, why'd you stop?"   
The alpha just smiled, caressing Jack's smooth cheek with his thumb. Mark's behavior was confusing to say the least, the tension between them so thick they could hardly breathe. Mark sat back, admiring Jack's beauty for a moment longer before finally speaking.  
"I wanna try something with you, I wanna be gentle this time."   
The omega felt his heart flutter, nodding his head as his alpha stood up and stepped out of his jeans. Mark climbed into the tub, motioning for Jack to join him in the warm water. The Irishman eagerly crawled inside the tub, straddling Mark's lap as his mate sat up against the back.  
"I love you, so so much." Mark purred, gently pulling Jack down into a passionate kiss as he slid his cock back into the omega's entrance. Jack shivered, the water sloshing around as their hips moved together, sending shocks of pleasure through them as they made love. He was moaning softly, wrapping his arms around Mark's neck and tangling his fingers into his alpha's hair.  
"I love you... t-too..." He whimpered, pressing their foreheads together as Mark slid in and out, the alpha's hands all over Jack's sensitive body. It felt so unimaginably good, having Mark love him like this, not just physically but emotionally as well. Jack's back arched and he moaned shakily when Mark brushed his prostate, moving his hips against the older's in a steady rhythm. The alpha smiled, gripping onto his mate's hips to control his thrusts a bit more. He wanted Jack to feel so good, the thought of him unraveling because of Mark spurred him on to move a little faster. His cock was rubbing up against Jack's prostate every time he slid in, making the boy's jaw go slack and a slew of beautiful sounds to pass his parted lips.   
"You're so beautiful Jack, everything about you is just so perfect." Mark purred, using Jack's praise kink to intensify the raw pleasure surging through his small body.   
"Mm..fuck. More." Jack moaned, kissing Mark's plump lips again and again, each kiss growing more lusty and desperate. Mark groaned, wrapping his hand around the omega's cock as he stroked him at the same speed as his thrusts.  
"Does that feel good, princess? I just wanna make you feel good. Your sounds are so gorgeous, I could cum just from hearing you moan." Mark nibbled at Jack's lips, rubbing his thumb over the head of his mate's cock as he praised him.  
"F-feels so good, Daddy." Jack whimpered, drowning in Mark's affection as some of the water in the tub spilled over the side and onto the floor. Mark groaned softly, Jack shuddering at the low sound. He was making his alpha feel good. The thought made him moan, pressing his body against Mark's, their wet skin rubbing together and their hot pants mingling.   
"You f-feel so good..." The omega whined, Mark silencing him with a gentle kiss to the lips. Jack was shaking with pleasure, it was almost too much for his small body to handle, even though he craved more. More affection, more love from his alpha.   
"You're such a perfect little angel..." Mark whispered against Jack's soft lips.   
"So beautiful, my princess..." He panted, Jack's hole tightening around him.   
"I'm g-gonna cum Daddy, please please don't stop..." He moaned, Mark moving his hips faster to edge Jack closer to relief. The omega locked his lips with Mark's, shaking as his orgasm engulfed him in waves of bliss. Mark's hand still stoked his mate's cock, working him through his climax while his own quickly built up. The last thing Mark needed to do was to fuck up again and cum inside his mate. So, when he felt he couldn't wait any longer, he lifted Jack off of his cock, wrapping his hand around his length as he finished himself off. He was being responsible for once, putting Jack before himself as he came onto his stomach. The two stayed pressed together, exchanging kisses and praises as the passion calmed.  
"I love you, Jack. I promise to be better."   
Mark nuzzled into his mate's neck, kissing his matemark tenderly. The omega sighed, feeling complete and content in the arm of his lover.  
"I love you too, Mark."

 


	26. Chapter 26

This was all Jack ever wanted from his alpha. Now that he had finally gotten it, his heart beat just a little faster and a permanent grin was plastered on his lips. So this was what it was like to be loved by your mate.   
"You can cum inside me tomorrow, right?" He asked hopefully, the dull feeling of need still itching at him. Mark chuckled.   
"Yes, I believe so. Be patient." He murmured, then sighed a little. He's allowed himself to cum inside Jack so many times by now, he could only hope and pray the underage omega won't become pregnant because of his carelessness. Jack shifted around in the tub, leaning forward to drain the water that was now dirtied with cum. As the water drained, Mark stood them up, reaching for the detachable shower head as he turned the warm water back on. The jets gently massaged their skin as they held each other close, exchanging soft kisses and light touches. It was almost as if they were in the honeymoon phase of their relationship, both looking at the other with a profound sense of longing and desire to be close. Mark turned his mate around, grabbing the body wash and squirting a bit in his hand. It smelled like Tyler, musky and a bit floral but it would have to do for now. The alpha was still a bit salty about how forceful his "friend" was with both of them. Yeah he did it to teach Mark a lesson, but there could have been another way to do that rather than just fucking Jack like a whore in front if him. Sighing, Mark began lathering the soap onto his mate's smooth back, feeling him shudder at the cool substance. Mark couldn't help it, he pulled Jack back against him so they were pressed together, washing the young omega's chest and stomach. His touch was light and feathery and so gentle. Jack began purring softly, eyes closing.  
"Mark?" Jack quietly called out, resting his head against Mark's shoulder as he washed him. The alpha hummed in response, grabbing the shower head and rinsing off the soap from Jack's skin.  
"What's gonna happen when my parent's get back and find out that I've been mated?"  
The question sent an icy chill through the alpha, he hasn't really put much thought into that. Though he couldn't imagine it going very well, they'd most likely be kept apart once Jack's parents found out. Unless of course they didn't give a shit about Jack. In the few days they've been gone, they haven't once called to check on him. Maybe they wouldn't care, and that thought hurt Mark a bit more than if they were overly protective. There were so many problems with this relationship, if that's even what this is. Mark never actually asked Jack to be his, he just sort of took him by force.   
"I don't know, little one.." he murmured eventually, suddenly feeling very guilty. Jack didn't ask for any of this and he was probably suffering the most from it. The poor boy could be pregnant, and that would spell disaster for both of them. But imagine what Jack would have to go through. Keeping up with a few more years of school while raising a kid, his parents probably keeping him away from Mark so he had no alpha to help him.   
Mark placed a warm hand on Jack's flat stomach. What would their kid look like?   
"...ark? Mark? You there?"   
Mark blinked, focusing on those beautiful blue eyes that looked up at him curiously.    
"Hm?"   
"You zoned out, Marky." Jack giggled cutely, turning around to kiss at Mark's chest.  
"I'm sorry, babe. Just a lot on my mind right now.." Mark mumbled, looking down at his sweet little omega. Jack's skin seemed to have a certain glow to it, a healthy vibrance that radiated from him. He looked happy, but for how long would he be like this? Mark had a nasty habit of snapping at him for things he didn't do, plus there was that temper he had to deal with. It was all very stressful and intimidating, especially for a young omega like Jack.  
"What are you thinking about?" Jack asked, gazing up at his mate with worried eyes. Mark wasn't having second thoughts, was he?  
The alpha shook his head a bit, leaning down to press their foreheads together softly. His job was to love his mate and keep him safe and happy, and he really wanted to, but it was so difficult for him.   
"Nothing important Pumpkin... My perfect angel..." He whispered, eyes closing. Jack giggled shyly, cheeks flushing slightly. They stood like that for a bit before Mark opened his eyes slowly.   
"I'm going to need your help with all of this, clover. Show me how to treat you right." He murmured. Jack smiled, stepping closer, moving his head to nuzzle against Mark's neck.   
"I do, alpha... You just have to listen to me." He said, arms wrapping around Mark's neck. Mark sighed, wrapping his arms around Jack's slim waist as the water beat down over them. It was beginning to turn cold, making Jack shiver and curl up into him. The alpha turned the shower off, wrapping Jack in a towel to keep him warm as they stepped out. The color seemed to drain out of Jack's face, his pupils dilating as he looked up at Mark.  
"Babe, you ok?" Mark furrowed his brows together, lifting Jack's chin in his hand as the omega nodded his head.  
"Y-yeah, just felt a little dizzy there for a second. I think I just need to lie down. I'll be ok Alpha." Jack smiled, holding onto Mark's arms as his balance started to wobble.  
Mark was worried- scratch that, he was more than worried. This is the first time he's seen his mate sick and his whole being was screaming at him to baby Jack until he was better. And that's just what Mark planned to do.   
"C'mon baby, I'll take you home and you can rest, ok?" Mark said, holding Jack's waist to keep him balanced. His omega nodded a bit before wincing, dry heaving slightly. He turned, quickly opening the lid to the toilet and throwing up all the contents that were in his stomach. Mark gently rubbed his back.   
Once Jack was finished he sat down on the floor, panting as tears ran down his reddened cheeks.   
"Shh, come here.." Mark lifted Jack into his arms gently, his omega whimpering. This was bad..very bad.

 


	27. Chapter 27

Jack didn't think much of it, just a bit of nausea and a spinning head, nothing he hasn't faced before. Mark's soothing hand on his back was making him feel a bit better, until the violent dry heaving returned. A cold sweat spread over Jack's small body, drawing a concerned expression on his mate's face as he spilled his stomach into the toilet.  
"Oh babe, I'm sorry.." Mark soothed, gently rubbing Jack's back as he coughed and sputtered.   
"Must've been something I ate..I was feeling a bit off this morning but didn't wanna say anything."  
Mark nodded a bit, making sure Jack was completely done before lifting the Irishman into his arms.   
"Let's find your clothes." He murmured, making sure the towel was secure around his mate's precious body. Jack nodded weakly as he cuddled into Mark's chest.   
After getting dressed, Mark carried Jack downstairs to the kitchen where his mate's clothes were. They were folded neatly on the table, the slick that covered the tiles of the floor having been cleaned.  
"I'm sorry, you must think I'm gross right now." Jack mumbled, resisting the urge to dry heave again. Did he even eat this morning? The omega couldn't remember, his mind too preoccupied with how shitty he felt. Mark set him down on the counter, gently slipping on his sweater, then his slightly damp leggings, the backside still covered in slick from earlier.  
"No, baby. I don't think that at all." Mark smiled, lifting Jack back into his arms as he went to find the happy couple. Tyler and Ethan were in the living room, cleaning up the mess the two alpha's made when they fought. Tyler glanced over at Mark, tapping Ethan's shoulder to get his attention.  
"We're gonna head back home. Jack isn't feeling well and I think he may be getting sick." Mark muttered, hoping that was all this was. The last thing either of them needed was a kid on the way, especially with Jack being so young. Tyler nodded.   
"Take care of him, Mark." He said, watching as Ethan ran up to them to give Jack a gentle hug from behind. Mark nodded, waiting for them to exchange their goodbyes before carrying his mate out to the car.   
**_It's just all this stress. He's not used to it._** Mark tried to convince himself, sitting with Jack in his lap because he knew the omega would like that.   
"Are you hungry, Pumpkin?" He asked, starting the car.   
"A little..." Jack murmured into Mark's neck. He did just throw up everything he had eaten that day, and his heat was taking a toll on him.  
"What would you like? You can have anything your heart desires baby." Mark started up the car, holding Jack close as his mind started to overwhelm him.  
"Soup sounds nice." Jack squeaked, looking up at his mate with those big blue eyes of his. The little omega was truly the most adorable thing in this world, nuzzling into Mark's neck as they drove back home. During the short drive back to Jack's, Mark couldn't stop thinking about the potential pregnancy. Was this just a virus or were they truly fucked and they just didn't know it yet?  
Mark pulled into the driveway, turning off the engine as he stepped out. The alpha's body stiffened as his mate gasped, wincing as a bolt of pain shot through his abdomen.  
"Jack? What's wrong, love?" Mark quickly carried him into the house, setting him down on the couch as Jack clutched onto his stomach.  
"Marky..help, please." Jack whimpered, his face flushed and wet with sweat. Of course, instead of staying calm like a sensible alpha would do as to not panic their omega, Mark freaked out.   
"O-ok um..." He pulled off Jack's sweater, looking at his stomach. Nothing.   
"Ow, ow..." Jack whined, shaking. Mark grabbed the little omega, running to the bathroom with him in case he needed to throw up again, quickly grabbing his phone out of his pocket.   
"I'm going to get someone, ok?" Mark said, voice slightly panicked and shaky. Even though it could have just been a stomach bug, the alpha was still too anxious to act accordingly. So he was going to call someone who knew what they were doing. Who... Marzia! Marzia was a nurse, she should know how to deal with this better than Mark can. Mark shakily unlocked his phone, pulling up Felix's number since he didn't have hers. This was going to be fun to explain, Felix had a bad habit of sticking his nose where it doesn't belong. He was bound to be bombarded with questions as soon as the Swede picked up the phone.  
The line connected almost immediately, a slightly confused Swedish voice answering the call.  
"Mark? Didn't think I'd be hearing from you this soon, how's the brat?" Felix joked, drawing out a growl from the alpha as he glanced down at his mate.  
"Put Marzi on, I need to ask her something. And don't start with the prodding, I just need to ask her a question." Mark snapped, maybe a little too harshly. Felix was silent for a moment, making Mark regret his choice of tone with his friend.  
"Yeah, hang on a second.." Felix muttered, yelling for his mate in the background. Jack was curled up against him, whimpering like a puppy as he balled up his fists in the alpha's shirt.  
"Shh. It's ok baby, I'm gonna get you some help." Mark soothed, holding onto Jack tightly as a small wet spot formed on his shirt. Jack let out a pained cry, pulling at Mark as he grit his teeth.  
"Mark? Everything ok?" Marzia asked, grabbing the phone from her mate. Mark opened his mouth to respond, feeling his throat go dry when he noticed the small crimson stain adorning the front of his shirt, in the exact spot Jack's legs were wrapped around.


	28. Chapter 28

Mark's breathing was ragged, his chest constricting.   
"Marzia, I need you as soon as possible, this is an emergency." He said, Jack sobbing into his shirt.   
"Why? What's wrong? Where are you?"   
"Just- there's no time for questions!" The half Korean snapped, spewing out Jack's address afterwards. He didn't know what was going on, but just seeing Jack like this made him go insane. His mind immediately went to the omega being in labor, but that was physically impossible. Even if he was pregnant it was much too soon for that.   
"I'm on my way, just stay calm. No Felix, you're staying here." Marzia spoke from the other line.   
"Please hurry!" Mark quickly hung up the phone, turning his attention back on Jack who was shaking and sobbing, tears wetting his already ruined shirt.   
"Mark, please..s-somethings wrong." Jack gasped, the pain in his abdomen becoming so severe that it took his breath away. The alpha didn't know how to help him, Jack was a hysterical mess. Mark set him down on the bathroom floor, his face paling at the sight of smeared blood on his arms and chest.   
"Baby, j-just hang on. Marzi is coming as fast as she can." Mark tried to soothe his mate, slowly pulling down his leggings to see where he was bleeding. Jack cried out in pain, a sheen of sweat covering his entire body as Mark tried to look.  
"It hurts!" He sobbed, the alpha whimpering helplessly. He's never felt so incapable, seeing his mate like this made Mark's heart stop and tears to pool in his eyes.   
"Jack, Jack, it'll be o-ok." He tried to soothe in his breaking voice, even though his words seemed to go unnoticed. After a few more agony moments, Marzia arrived at the house, calling out for Mark as she stepped inside.  
"We're in here!" Mark responded, pulling up Jack's bloodied leggings as Marzi rushed into the bathroom. He didn't want to embarrass Jack, if Marzi needed to look down there she would let him know. Her soft eyes flickered down to the clearly underage boy laying on the bathroom floor, his pale hands clawing at his stomach as bolts of pain stabbed him like hot knives.  
"Marzi, I don't know what's wrong with him. He just said he felt sick and then this happened. Please help him!" Mark begged, lifting Jack into his lap as his mate cried.   
"Mark, is he an omega?" Marzi asked, crouching down on her knees to lift up Jack's sweater.  
"Y-yes. What does that have to do with anything? He's sick not pregnant!" Mark snapped, his anxiety getting the better of him as Marzi pressed her hand gently around his lower abdomen, stiffening when Jack let out a broken scream. Without saying anything to Mark, Marzi pulled out her phone and called for an ambulance, relaying information to the dispatcher quickly as she continued to examine Jack.  
"I have a young male omega, possible ectopic pregnancy. Severe abdominal pain with heavy bleeding noted." Marzia stated to the dispatcher, sending a cold chill up Mark's spine. Jack clawed at Mark's arms in pain, his cries becoming weaker and weaker before he suddenly passed out.   
"Jack- Jack!" Mark began panicking, holding the omega against him tightly.   
"Get ahold of yourself Mark." Marzia snapped, Mark whining pathetically. It was clear to her this boy was something that Mark cared a lot about, maybe too much.   
"Bring him outside, we need to wait for the ambulance." She said and stood, Mark stumbling after her as he silently cried.  
He had no idea what an ectopic pregnancy was, he had never heard of it before but the fact that Marzia claimed that he was pregnant and the sheer amount of blood that saturated Jack's clothing told him that this wasn't good. His stupidity put Jack in this situation. If he was just careful then Jack would be ok and they wouldn't be standing on the front lawn as an ambulance pulled up to the driveway.  
"I'm not going to ask you just yet, but once he's stable you will tell me what the hell this is all about, Mark." Marzia warned, watching as the paramedics rushed out to them, pulling a stretcher behind them. Mark layed Jack down, helping Marzia give them some of Jack's information as they loaded him into the back.  
"C-can I ride with him. I'm his..caregiver." Mark stuttered, hoping to God they didn't dig around for more information. The EMT nodded his head, escorting Mark into the back of the ambulance as he closed the doors. Mark quickly grabbed Jack's hand, trying not to whine like a hurt puppy. He didn't know how long had passed before they were in the hospital and Jack was being wheeled away from him.   
"No! Please, let me go with him!" Mark begged, trying to push past the doctor to his mate.   
"I'm sorry sir, you need to stay calm. Would you like a change of clothes? Some water?"   
Mark whined desperately, watching as Jack disappeared from his vision as he shoved the doctor aside.   
"Mark." Marzia jogged in (she had taken her car) and grabbed his shoulder.   
"Down."  
Her tight grip on his arm helped to snap a bit of sense into him, she could tell this boy was more than what he seemed to be and the fact that she assumed he was pregnant raised alot of disturbing questions.  
"I'm so scared, Marzi. What if I lose him?" Mark let himself break down in her arms, her soft voice hushing him as he cried. He's never been this scared of anything before, but the thought of losing Jack felt like a dagger to his heart. He couldn't live with out his little omega, he wouldn't want to. And the guilt that ate at him wasn't helping his fragile mindset. Marzia held him tightly, running her fingers through his hair as if he were a child.  
"Shh. Calm down honey. I'm sure he'll be just fine."   
Mark sniffled, his entire body trembling.   
"Come on, let's go wait for him, ok?" Marzia whispered as she pet Mark's hair, the doctor giving her a thankful smile. Mark nodded a little bit, allowing the other alpha to lead him to a nearly empty waiting room.   
"...Is he ok? I n-need to check." Mark whined, trying to tug Marzi in the direction he saw Jack disappear. She sighed, pushing Mark down into a rather uncomfortable chair.   
"Hush." She said, allowing Mark to bury his face into her stomach.   
"Honestly Mark, what did you get yourself into?" She sighed quietly, the other alpha shaking with silent sobs. If only she knew.

 


	29. Chapter 29

felt like hours had passed before someone came out to update them on Jack's condition. Mark's eyes were puffy and bloodshot, his stomach twisting with worry as a doctor walked up to them. The alpha sat up, looking up at the man in front of them with concerned eyes.  
"How is he, can I see him?" Mark asked, feeling like he would throw up from all the anxiety churning in his stomach.  
"He's stable. We had to perform emergency surgery in order to stop the bleeding. But you can see him if you'd like to."  
"E-emergency surgery?" Mark felt his heart stop dead in his chest. What did that mean? What was wrong with Jack?  
"Yes, one of his fallopian tubes ruptured due to an ectopic pregnancy."  
"I'm sorry, I don't understand what any of that means.." Mark choked out, the term pregnancy repeating inside his head like a broken record.  
"Well, male omega's have all the same reproductive organs on the inside that a female has, only with male genitalia on the outside. What happened to Mr.McLoughlin was basically a fertilized egg implanted into the lining of his fallopian tube instead of the womb. The tube wasn't built to support a pregnancy, so after the embryo reached a certain size, the tube ruptured and he started bleeding internally. We fixed the problem but unfortunately we had to remove the damaged tube. He still has the other so he can still get pregnant again, but with how young he is the chance of this occurring again are high."  
Mark swallowed thickly and nodded. This only gave him more reason to be careful, he didn't want to hurt Jack any more than he was.   
"C'mon, let's go see him." Marzia coaxed, helping Mark to his feet.  
"Thank you doctor." She murmured, receiving the room number before leading Mark down the hall.   
"It's all my fault..." He whimpered, looking down at his feet. He did this to Jack with his carelessness. Why, why was he so stupid?  
"Hush, we'll talk about this when nobody else is around." She said, eyeing a nurse that walked by. Mark nodded, his eyes trailing up as they entered Jack's hospital room. The omega was awake, softly crying from a mixture of pain and heartache as Mark rushed over to his side, lacing their fingers together as he peppered kisses all over his mate's tearstained face.  
"M-mark..what did I do wrong? I lost it, our baby is gone because of me.." Jack sobbed, clutching onto Mark's ruined shirt as he broke down. Mark felt immense guilt building up inside his chest. Jack blamed himself for this, when in reality it wasn't anyone's fault. Things like this just tend to happen, even to wonderful people like Jack. But he still felt like he could've done something to prevent this. In the back of Mark's mind a mixture of relief and sorrow clouded his emotions. He was happy that Jack was ok and that eventually if they wanted kids when they were older they could still have them, but at the same time he was broken from the loss.    
"Shh, it's not your fault..." Mark soothed, wrapping his arms around Jack's fragile body as the omega sobbed into his neck.   
"I'll be more careful, I promise. I-I'm going to treat you so much better, I love you..." The alpha breathed shakily, kissing Jack's matemark softly to try and calm him. Eventually Jack did relax a bit, clinging to Mark. His breathing was a little ragged and a few tears still escaped his eyes, but Mark's presence calmed him a lot.   
"Marky, how am I gonna explain this to my parents? I'm only fifteen and I was pregnant. What am I gonna do?" Jack quietly asked, his head filling with negative thoughts about what his parents would do once they found out. There were medical records, scars, and matemarks. The evidence was quickly mounting against Mark. He should've been more careful with Jack, but his own selfish needs took precedent over Jack's, landing them in hot water.  
"I'll handle that when we come to it. You just need to rest baby." Mark hushed his mate, running his fingers through Jack's messy hair as he layed him back against the hospital bed.  
"Mark, can I talk to you for just a second?" Marzia leaned against the door frame, crossing her arms as a look of disbelief overtook her features. Mark tensed, but nodded, pressing a loving kiss to Jack's lips before standing and walking over to Marzia, hanging his head.   
"Out here." She pointed out the door and Mark shuffled out, Marzia shutting it silently before turning to Mark and slapping him across the face with enough force to make his head jerk to the side.   
"You idiot." She seethed, Mark rubbing his stinging cheek with wide eyes.  
"He's a fucking minor, Mark! What were you thinking?! That's considered rape in the eyes of the law!" Her voice was low enough for only Mark to hear her as she scolded him.  
"I didn't know he was an omega! If I'd have known that I never would have accepted this fucking job!" Mark cried, completely forgetting that the door was right next to him and Jack could still hear him.  
"Mark, you're in deep shit. That's not a good excuse for what you did to that poor boy in there. He's not old enough to make his own decisions, he can't give consent."  
Mark looked down shamefully, avoiding eye contact. He knew what he did was wrong.   
"But... I can't just leave him now, he's my mate! He's my responsibility, a-and I love him..." Silent tears were running down Mark's cheeks at this point. He caused this whole mess. It was his fault.  
"I want you to go take a walk, think about how you can fix this." Marzia snapped, pointing down the hall.   
"I'll talk to the boy and see what he thinks about all of this."  
"But-"  
"Go!" Marzia growled, watching as Mark sulked off down the hallway, leaving Jack alone and reeling from what he just heard.

 


	30. Chapter 30

With Mark gone and Jack reeling from what he had just heard, Marzia slowly pushed open the door to his hospital room and stepped inside.  
"Hi honey, my name is Marzia. I'm a friend of Mark's. Can you tell me your name?" Her sweet voice helped calm Jack's nerves a bit, though he was still guarded without his alpha here.  
"J-jack.." the omega shyly muttered, sinking down into the hospital bed as he pulled up the blankets. She smiled warmly, sitting on the edge of the bed with her hands folded in her lap. She wanted to gain Jack's trust, after everything he's been through he was probably less than willing to just open up and spill his secrets to her.  
"There's no need to be afraid." She soothed gently. Jack looked her up and down warily. She was an alpha, but didn't seem to pose any threat to him.   
"I-I'm not afraid!" He protested squeakily, Marzia giggling a bit.   
"Relax hun, don't upset your injuries." She said, Jack's mood immediately changing. He looked down, placing a shaky hand on his stomach, avoiding where the doctors had cut.   
"I was pregnant..." He whispered shakily. He was going to have a baby.   
"I know, but it's not there now, it'll be ok." The alpha spoke, Jack whimpering quietly.   
"B-but I didn't want it to die!" He snapped, Marzia jumping slightly at his outburst.   
"My... Our baby. That was our baby..." He sniffled, trying to wipe his tears away.  
"Sweetie, I know it's hard but you have to look at this in a positive light. You're only fifteen, you're a baby yourself. How would you be able to raise one?"  
Jack's eyes grew cold, burning into Marzia at the mention of losing their child. She didn't have to experience something like that, so why did she feel as though she understood his pain?  
"You don't know shit about me, I would've loved that child with all my heart.."  
Marzi sighed, reaching out her hand to brush Jack's bangs out of his eyes. The omega flinched and the contact, hoping that Mark would come back soon and get him out of here.  
"I have no doubt about that sweetie. You seem like a wonderful mate and I'm sure you'd make a good father. But Mark is.-"  
"Whatever you think you know about Mark is wrong. He's my mate and I love him." Jack was a little too defensive over his alpha, gripping the sheets tightly as he scowled at Marzia.  
"Irresponsible. Mark is irresponsible, Jack. Just look at what he's done to you. He's toxic."  
"N-no he's not! Mark's trying, I know he is.." Jack whimpered. "I don't care what you think, he's my alpha."   
Marzia sighed. They were both a couple of children.   
"Please just calm down, Jack. You need to realize you're much too young to have a mate, you should have been able to go out there and find one yourself. Someone who's better for you than Mark."   
"You don't know shit!" The omega growled, bushy eyebrows furrowing.   
"I love Mark! If you're trying to get me away from him then I want nothing to do with you!" He snapped aggressively. He wasn't going to let his alpha go, not when they just started making progress on fixing their relationship. Of course he didnt know that Marzia wasn't a push over like Mark was, she wasn't about to tolerate this shit from Jack.   
"Shut your mouth. You have no idea what you're talking about. Mark is a selfish, irresponsible, pathetic excuse for an alpha. He raped you Jack, you're not old enough to give consent to any of this! Mark should've known better than to just take you all for himself. He's not good for you! His lack of caution landed you in the hospital because he didn't want to wear a fucking condom! Wake up, Jack. He's toxic and the longer you stay with him the more he's going to hurt you." She growled, drawing a whimper from the little omega as he reeled back. Tears spilled from his eyes as he cowered on the bed, he just wanted Mark to be here and comfort him, not this strange woman. Mark never did go too far, he was leaning against the wall in the hallway listening to everything that Marzia and Jack said. At the moment he was numb, he didnt know what to do or how to react.  
"Y-you just don't understand..." The omega whispered. He buried his face into the pillow, sniffling as he allowed the tears to flow.   
"You're an alpha, you don't understand how an omega like me would feel..."   
Of course, Jack's words were muffled my the pillow and his sobbing, making them too jumbled to understand.   
Mark's eyes widened slightly. Jack was crying. He didn't want to hear that sound anymore. He quickly opened the door to the room, stepping inside only to have his heart broken at the sight of his mate balling his eyes out.   
"I think you've done enough." He growled at Marzia, walking over to Jack and lying down in the tiny bed next to him, wrapping a strong arm around his slim waist. He knew though, deep down, that Marzia was right. But that didn't mean he couldn't change. Marzia rolled her eyes, unable to get though to either of them. They would end up destroying each other if things didn't change.   
"Well then, I'll just show myself out. Mark, the next time you feel like dragging me into this again, don't." She snapped, standing up and walking out. Great, now Mark was down a friend and his omega was hysterical. This was too much for anyone to deal with, but Mark wasn't going anywhere. He'd spend the rest of his life making things right if he had to. Jack was worth it.  
"Shh, take deep breaths baby, I'm here..." Mark whispered, Jack curling into him.   
"A-alpha..."   
"Hush now, it's ok." He kissed Jack's forehead, his little omega trembling against him.   
"I love you." Mark said, Jack looking up at him with puffy eyes.   
"I love you too.." he hiccuped, pressing a little kiss to Mark's bottom lip.   
"Y-you won't leave me, right? Not ever?" He asked hopefully, cupping Mark's scruffy cheek. The alpha smiled and kissed his nose.   
"Not for the world."

 


	31. Chapter 31

After a two day hospital stay, Jack was well enough to go home. The surgeon's used the least invasive procedure they possibly could, only leaving about a two inch incision where they used the robotic arm to remove the damaged fallopian tube. Jack was able to do most of his daily activities on his own, but Mark still insisted on babying him for as long as he possibly could. They had just arrived back at the house, with Mark carrying his mate to the couch where he could rest. Everything seemed to be ok with Jack on a physical level, but mentally was another story. It would take a while to recover from a loss that significant, and in the back of his mind Jack missed their baby more than he would ever admit to Mark. As well as a damaged mental state, Jack was still under the assault of his heat. The doctors explained that while his heats should have stopped once he became pregnant, the way the embryo implanted prevented those necessary hormones from reaching his brain and turning off the need to have his ass stuffed with dick. So essentially it's like nothing ever happened. He still had a few days left of torture before his cycle would shift, but then again Mark was nearing the time for him to be in rut. And the worst part was that Mark couldn't help while Jack was still recovering. The omega would beg and plead and cry because of how bad it was, and Mark couldn't do shit. Especially in the hospital. They had luckily used scent suppressants to mask the omega's intoxicating smell, but it was still torture for both of them. Even now, as Jack was lied down on the couch, barely awake.   
"Mark..." Jack pleaded, reaching up for his mate. The alpha kissed his palm gently, his skin hot. Sure, he may not be able to fuck his omega, but he had to help somehow.  
"Hang on baby, I'll help you." Mark sighed, sitting down next to his mate as he gently removed his flamingo shorts. Mark placed a light kiss over the scarred incision, the area healing well considering how active Jack has been. The omega has literally tried everything to dull the symptoms of his heat on his own. He knew Mark could hurt him if they had sex, but it still didn't stop him from beating off or trying to finger himself while Mark did everything in his power to stop him. What could Mark do to Jack that wasn't too strenuous on his body? He couldn't finger him or fuck him, but his tongue could definitely help soothe his mates symptoms. Jack was drugged up enough with painkillers that Mark felt confident he wouldn't tear out his stitches from moving too much. Jack's slick was getting everywhere as he moved his hips against Mark, tears in his eyes as he whimpered.   
"Shh, it's ok baby.." the alpha soothed, rubbing Jack's thighs as he moved downwards on his mate's small body.   
"Hurry, d-do something..." Jack whined, opening his legs eagerly and reaching down to finger himself.   
"Hey hey, no." Mark said sternly, slapping Jack's hand away as gently as possible and situating himself in between the younger's trembling legs.   
"Yes Mark, yes, please please, Daddy..." Jack grabbed Mark's hair, trying to tug the alpha towards his dripping hole as the half Korean gripped Jack's waist to keep it still.  
Mark sucked in a deep breath, pressing the flat of his tongue against Jack's rim. A wave of slick gushed out of the omega's hole, coating Mark's chin in the sweet tasting liquid as he licked and teased his mate's entrance.  
"Mm. Daddy, finger me. I n-need it s'bad!' Jack whined, trying to rock his hips and grind his ass on Mark's face. The alpha growled, the thick aroma of Jack's heat wrapping around him in a thick blanket. He was suffocating in It, trying to focus his energy on lapping and kissing around the omega's hole. Jack was obviously much more sensitive than usual, his thighs trembling as he opened his legs more, moaning as he tried to get **_anything_** inside him. His body was covered in a layer of sweat, drooling, tears running down his red cheeks. His back arched as Mark swirled his tongue around the pink bud.   
"Please! Inside, n-need it inside..!" He begged, Mark humping the couch as he tried to control his own instincts. He wanted to fuck Jack so badly, to listen to him scream.   
"Omega..." He growled, struggling to focus on his task. Jack's scent was beginning to affect Mark in the worst way, his hips rutting against the couch as he barely dipped his tongue past the pink ring of muscle. His fingers dug into Jack's squishy thighs, leaving behind bruises as he tried to resist the urge to bury his cock inside Jack's wet heat. The omega wasn't helping, whining and tugging on Mark's silky hair as he tried to force the alpha's tongue deeper. Mark pulled back, gritting his teeth as his erection strained against the confines of his jeans.   
"Please please please..." Jack squirmed as Mark pushed his legs open wider. The alpha was losing it, panting as he watched his mate plead and beg, slick gushing out of him. Jack's scent turned his brain to mush.   
"J-Jack, I can't..." The alpha growled, quickly moving away from his mate. Jack nearly burst into tears as Mark's hands left his hot skin. He needed his alpha. The young omega turned onto his stomach, raising his ass in the air, slick rolling down his thighs.   
"Here, need you here..." He whimpered, reaching back to rub his entrance. Mark couldn't give in, he could seriously hurt Jack if he did. So, being a responsible mate, he did the only thing he could think of at the moment. He left. Mark backed away from the couch, turning on his heel as he ran down the hallway to shut himself inside Jack's bedroom until he calmed down. Yeah, Jack needed his help, but if he stayed in that room any longer he would've tore into his mate like a hungry wolf. This was for the best, Jack's safety came first. His heart broke upon hearing his mates desperate cries, begging for Mark to come back. But he had to get a grip on himself first. He was doing this for Jack because he loved him.


	32. Chapter 32

Jack trembled, sobbing into the couch. His alpha left him. He couldn't understand why.   
"Mark!" The omega whimpered, struggling to sit up. Every fiber of Mark's being was screaming at him to go back. No, he couldn't hurt Jack, not ever again. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself.  
"I'm so sorry, baby boy..." Mark whispered, finally starting to calm. He whimpered, Jack calling for him, sobs breaking his mate's voice. Looking around frantically, Mark tried to find anything that could possibly help him. Maybe something in Jack's closet could help, he didn't even know what he was really looking for, just blindly tearing though his mates closet to try and find anything that could help the poor boy. Just when he was about to give up, a strange object caught his attention. Buried in the back of Jack's closet was a shoebox, the contents being just a bottle of cherry flavored lubricant and a pink sock with something cylindrical inside. The alpha reached for the sock, sliding out the purple vibrator that was hidden inside. An idea quickly popped into Mark's head, he may not be able to fuck Jack with it, but he could always use it in a different way.   
He quickly went back out, and as soon as he opened the door his erection sprang to life again. The scent was so strong..   
"Alpha... P-please.."   
At Jack's desperate sobbing Mark nearly ran out into the living room, sitting down on the couch and breathing through his mouth so he wouldn't smell so much of Jack.   
"I'm here baby, I'm here, shh..." The alpha gently reached out, grabbing Jack and lifting his mate, setting the boy on his lap. Jack whimpered, pressing his back against Mark, tears running down his cheeks.   
"I'm not going anywhere little one." Mark whispered, wrapping an arm around Jack, the omega immediately hugging it tightly. Turning on the vibrator to the lowest setting as to not overwhelm Jack, Mark lowered his free arm, pressing it gently against his mate's red and swollen cock.  
Jack's thighs spasmed, his body jolting from the intense pleasure surging through his dick. The omega clutched onto Mark's arm, digging his blunt nails into his mate's skin as Mark gently moved the toy around the tip and down his shaft. Jack's moans and whimpers were so sweet sounding, driving Mark insane as his own erection begged for attention.  
"Oh, fuck..Daddy, gonna cum." Jack whimpered arching his back as he sprayed his own stomach in his release, grinding his hips down on Mark's clothed cock as he worked himself through his climax. Mark groaned softly, hips rolling as he pressed his nose to Jack's neck, breathing in deeply. And then he was gone, releasing heavily into his boxers with a low moan. Jack shuddered, collapsing back against Mark as he panted, his symptoms dulling immediately after his hard orgasm.   
"Alpha..." He whined. Mark turned the toy off and set it to the side, scooping Jack into his arms and cradling him.   
"Get some rest Pumpkin." He murmured. Jack immediately snuggled into his mate, closing his eyes as he drifted off to sleep in a matter of seconds. Mark stood up from the couch, cringing at the large slick stain that ruined the couch cushions. He'd have to try and clean that later, right now they could both use a nap. The alpha carried his baby boy into the bedroom, laying him underneath the sheets as he peeled off his cum stained jeans and boxers, tugging off his shirt as well since he was practically sweating. Mark slid under the covers, bringing his mate into his arms as he closed his eyes. He did good today, the alpha was actually learning from his mistakes, trying to be the very best that he could be for Jack. If this was going to work, Jack would need Mark to be at his best. He gently nuzzled into his mate's fluffy brown hair, breathing in his scent. The omega was completely out, and Mark planned to let him sleep for as long as his heart desired. Jack deserved it. And soon Mark was asleep as well, their bodies pressed together perfectly. Jack was so small compared to his alpha, being easily held in Mark's gentle grasp, his slow breath hitting the older's neck. It was the best sleep either of them had in a while.

Hours passed without incident, the two peacefully napping as they snuggled close to each other. When Mark opened his eyes, he was surprised to find that the sun was setting and Jack was still passed out in his arms. The little omega just looked so adorable laying there in a curled up heap, mumbling unintelligible words in his sleep. Jack only did that when he was exhausted, a trait Mark had picked up on during his stay here. Sometimes he would say Mark's name or whimper like he was dreaming of something frightening. But Mark's presence would always help soothe him, drawing out cute little giggles or sighs from the omega. Mark was truly blessed to have someone like Jack, he was perfect for him in every way. Sighing in adoration, Mark pressed a little kiss to Jack's soft lips. The poor boy was probably starving. He didn't eat much at the hospital. So, after carefully untangling himself from his mate's limbs and tucking him in comfortably, Mark walked out to the kitchen to make something. He searched through the fridge while humming random catchy tunes, trying to find something that wouldn't upset Jack's stomach. Then he remembered what his own mother used to make for him when he was sick, the recipe was simple enough and he was sure Jack would love it. The only problem was he didn't have any of the ingredients to make it. But Jack was still ball deep in that pillow, drooling as soft snores poured from his open mouth, surely Mark wouldn't be missed if he slipped out to run to the store.  
Mark slipped back into the room, checking on Jack. Yup, still out. Silently grabbing his clothes, Mark pulled them on, wincing at the feeling of his dried cum. He'll have to go to his house to grab more clothing.   
"I'll be right back little one." Mark whispered, kissing Jack's forehead before heading out. This'll be quick, he didn't want to leave his mate for so long, especially while he was both in heat and recovering from surgery.

 


	33. Chapter 33

As Mark left Jack's home, a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach caught his attention. It felt a bit like dread, but without a reason for it the alpha just pushed it towards the back of his mind. He couldn't be out for very long, Jack could wake up at any moment and the last thing he wanted to do was scare his mate half to death when he woke up alone. Jack would most likely be in the throws of his heat again, needing Mark to help him once more with his symptoms. His heat should be winding down in the next few days, then they could finally move forward with this relationship if they wanted to. Mark smiled softly at the thought as he drove up to his house to quickly change. He'd finally get to know his omega's personality and not just the way his ass felt. The alpha changed and sped to the store. He already wanted to get back, what if Jack had woken up? Quickly buying various food items Mark got the hell out of there, anxious to get back to his weak mate. He was way over the speed limit, sighing in relief when he got to Jack's home and walked inside, tiny whimpers immediately reaching his ears. Dropping the bags on the counter, Mark dashed to the bedroom, seeing Jack asleep. He was squirming and whining, the smell of heat radiating off of him.  
"Oh pumpkin..." Mark whispered, walking out to the living room to grab the vibrator he left out for future use. He held up the toy in his hand, walking back towards the bedroom where Jack was. The omega was grinding against the mattress, eyes still closed as a few quiet moans and whines spilled past his parted lips. Mark smirked, sliding into the bed as he pulled back the sheets. Jack was still nude from earlier, bucking his hips against the bed as he searched for friction. The alpha turned the vibrator on low, leaning over Jack's sweaty body as he spread his mate's cheeks. He couldn't fuck Jack with it, with it would still feel good to have it against his rim. Mark gently touched the tip of the toy against Jack's pucker, circling slowly as he kissed the hot skin of his lower back. Jack's body jerked, his thrusts speeding up a little as Mark put a bit more pressure against his hole.   
"Mm..." Jack whimpered shakily, fists lightly gripping the pillow. His body craved the toy inside, hips jerking against it as Mark rubbed Jack's side.   
"Relax little one.." Mark whispered, wiggling the object as it vibrated Jack's wet ring of muscle. His heat wasn't as strong as before, the alpha moving the toy and lifting up Jack's wide hips slightly, sliding it next to his omega's cock. Jack moaned as it vibrated, eyes fluttering blearily when Mark leaned down to gently lick his hole.   
"A-alpha..."  
"Shh..It's ok baby. I've got you." Mark murmered against his hole, dipping his tongue slightly past the pink ring of muscle while the vibrator slid up to circle Jack's leaking tip. The omega was awake now, bucking his hips needily as he begged Mark to fuck him sensless. He was dying to feel his cock snuggly wrapped up inside his mate's wet heat, but he couldn't do that, not at least for a few more days. Jack was healing well, but Mark didn't want to push his limits this soon after surgery.   
"D-daddy, please. Need more." Jack whined, pressing his ass back against Mark's tongue. The alpha was honestly surprised that Jack didn't wake up before he did to try and ride him like he has in the past. Mark kept himself in check, only dipping his tongue slightly past the tight pucker, Jack giving sweet moans each time.   
"More, m-more, fingers..." Jack begged, wanting to feel something deep inside him. Mark debated it. Would a single finger hurt Jack any? He wanted to be safe, but he also wanted to satisfy his mate soon before he had to leave the room again.   
"Shh, hush now..." The alpha cooed, rubbing Jack's needy hole with his thumb. Jack tried to calm his rapid breathing, shutting his eyes as he felt the satisfying sensation of Mark's thumb pushing into him. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. With Mark's thumb and the vibrator working together, Jack tensed up as his orgasm crashed down on top of him like a sack of bricks. The omega came with a whorish moan, muttering Mark's name over and over again like he was chanting it. The alpha smirked, watching the tip of Jack's cock squirt thick globs of cum all over his bed sheets.   
"That's it baby, let it out. Come on, my good boy." Mark cooed, leaning down to kiss up Jack's spine as his mate whimpered. The vibrator was still stimulating Jack's tip, cum leaking down onto the bed below him. He was beginning to become overstimulated, panting and crying as Mark pulled his hands away, shutting off the toy.   
"All finished, baby?" Mark kissed his mate's cheek, chuckling as Jack collapsed against the mattress.  
"Y-yes. Th-thank you, Daddy." Jack leaned up to kiss his mate, stiffening when he heard the front door open and the familiar sound of his mother calling for him.


	34. Chapter 34

Mark sat up quickly, muttering a curse under his breath.   
"They're home early..." He whispered.   
"You need to get dressed baby, ok?" He kissed Jack deeply, quickly standing. Jack whimpered shakily and nodded, standing and shuffling over to his closet. The alpha slipped out of Jacks room silently, grimacing when he saw his mate's mother examining the slick stain on the couch curiously. He was panicking slightly.   
_**Ok, just go greet her normally, it'll be fine.**_  
Jack's father walked though the door before Mark could make his presence known, deciding to hang back for a moment to assess the situation. Things may go to shit before he's even noticed, and if that's the case then Mark may have to do something risky to protect himself and His mate. Jack's mother motioned for her husband to come closer, pointing at the condom wrapper that Mark stupidly forgot to throw out. There was no getting around it now, they knew something was up. "Shit..." Mark whispered. They were going to confront him about this, he'd be trapped. Quietly, he snuck back to Jack's room, grabbing the bag of food off the counter as he did so.   
"Do you have a suitcase, baby?" He asked once he got inside.   
"Why?" Jack asked, eyes wide with fear.  
"Calm down, it's only in case things go bad. I..." Mark looked at his feet.   
"I can't leave you."   
The omega was trembling, hugging his arms before stepping forward to nuzzle into Mark's chest.   
"I won't leave you alpha, want to stay with you.. I love you."  
Mark sighed, could he really do this to Jack? This would be kidnapping, he'd be committing a felony. Well, he already committed a felony when he stuck his dick in his underage mate, but this seemed a little extreme. Jack would probably never see his parents again, his life would change completely. And for what? A relationship that may not last? Mark has already hurt Jack so much by forcing his will onto him, giving him little to no choice in any of it. As much as he loved Jack, he didn't want to make him do this. Life on the run wouldn't be easy, in fact, it would be the hardest thing either of them have ever done.  
"Jack, this isn't right.." Mark muttered, tears in his eyes. He's been dreading this moment since he got here, and now that the moment of truth is here, he's terrified.  
Jack immediately looked up at Mark.   
"Wh-what do you mean..?" He took a little step back, his heart beating painfully in his chest. The alpha refused to meet Jack's eyes.   
"I can't... I can't just take you away from here. You need to be with your family, a-and..." Mark shut his eyes tightly, tears rolling down his reddened cheeks.   
"Mark..?" Jack's own gorgeous blue eyes were filling with the salty liquid, his insides forming knots and his mouth going dry. This couldn't be happening.   
"You're so young Jack, you have a whole life ahead of you that I would ruin if I s-stayed." The alpha said, stepping back.   
"No... No... No!" Jack harshly grabbed Mark's shirt, yanking him back with more strength than he knew he had.   
"So you're j-just going to leave me!? Fuck me, mate me, get me fucking pregnant and then _leave_?!"   
"Jack-"   
"No Mark!" He was sobbing at this point, tiny fists hitting weakly at Mark's chest.   
"Y-you used me! Just because I was a weak omega in heat! That's n-not ok!"   
"Jack please, baby..."   
The omega had collapsed into Mark's chest, sobbing his eyes out at he gripped the alpha's shirt tightly. Mark's heart shattered. If he left, he would break Jack. If he stayed, he'd be arrested. Could he really run away with his underage mate? Just leave everything behind, go somewhere new, start completely fresh, a new life with Jack. The idea was appealing, but he didn't want to do that to the omega's family.   
But Jack clearly had other plans, begging Mark not to go, kissing the alpha's neck and jaw and arms as he sobbed loudly.   
"I love you, d-don't leave me, I n-need you alph-pha..."  
By this point Jack's parents had heard the commotion coming from inside the bedroom, they were on their way, Jack's father on the phone with the police. The truth was that Jack's parents were notified of his hospital stay, the details of his surgery, the pregnancy, everything was reported to them. With Jack being underage he couldn't make his own medical decisions. His mother granted the surgeons permission to operate on her son, she knew everything. But being in a different country delayed their arrival by a few days, and the police wouldn't do anything without them there. So now Mark was faced with a choice. Face the consequences or run.   
He looked down at the boy that was begging for him, heart shattering. What he was about to do was stupid and wrong on so many levels.   
"Hey, listen to me." He whispered. They only had a few seconds left. Jack sniffled, hiccuping.   
"W-we have to go, I have to go, but I need you to make a decision right now if you're going with me."   
The knob was turning.   
"A-alpha..."   
"Now Jack, c'mon!"   
The door was being pushed open.   
"Take me with you."   
That's all Mark needed. He scooped Jack into his arms as quick as possible, grabbing the bag of food and dashing to the open door, shoving past Jack's bewildered and angry parents. Jack clung to Mark and whimpered as the alpha ran outside to his car.   
**_"Get back here with my son!"_** Jack's father roared from inside, Mark getting into the car and shoving his keys into the ignition, slamming the door. Jack's heart was pounding in his chest, gripping Mark like a lifeline as the car whirred to life. Mark's foot slammed on the gas petal, shifting the car into reverse as he peeled out of the driveway. This was stupid, this was so risky and wrong. But Mark couldn't live without his baby, and Jack didn't want to go through his life alone. So they ran. As the house and the town faded into the rear view mirror, Jack shifted so that he was sitting in the passenger seat, holding his legs close to his chest as he sobbed. He'd never see his family again. He'd never see his friends again. He had no idea who Mark really was, but he knew that he loved him. But as the reality of what they had just done sank in, a ping of regret settled into his heart. Where would they go? Mark would be a wanted man, his face plastered all over social media and the news. There was no way this would have a good outcome. But they were together, flying down the highway as they crossed the state line. Who knows what lied ahead for them, with an uncertain future and a damaged past. But they had each other, for however long that would be.


End file.
